


In Every Demon and Human is a Rainbow!

by PoisonFlower3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sex Talk, Swearing, This is Hazbin Hotel were talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: What's the first rule everyone should know if your trap in hell? Don't fucking fall in love with any sinister or demons! No matter how cute, adorable, cool, badass, hot, or handsome, they are...You know what, screw it, have a crush on them instead! Take April, for example, a human who wants to go home before her sister goes insane. How she got trap in hell? Portal to hell tour gone wrong, and we lost our camera girl, April, in hell. Luckily, she met some sinister and demons who are willing to help her get back home, while others she met may want her for themselves.None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Vivziepop. My Oc, belong's to me.(ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY?)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	1. Oc's (Original characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used Picrew for these.

Or 

(Used Picrew for this) (I drew this, I'm not good at the hair or hands, to be honest. Let's pretend her eyes are Hazel) 

Name: April Bell

Nickname: Darling, Babe, Baby, Doll, Sugar, Sweetie, Sweets, Hot stuff, Gorgeous, Angle, Shortie, Sweetheart, Hottie, Cutie, Dear, Sweetcheeks, Tiny, Cupcakes, Mouse, Toots,Sweetcakes, Daisy, Sweet Pea (The list goes on guys, I don’t know what else to put in)

Gender: Female

Family Members: Adoptive Mother (Iva Bell, Alive), Adoptive Father (Haru Bell, Alive), Adoptive Older Sister (Morana Bell, Alive)

Appearance/Outfit: Plain lavender shirt, black zip-up hoodie, long violet scarf, long blue jean pants, and raisin colored running shoes.

Eye Color: Hazel

Age: 28

Skin: Brown

Hair: Long black hair, straight, purple highlights

Info: (To be honest, I got no info on her, sorry ^^; )

Her Camera: A Panasonic HC-V180K Full HD Camcorder - Black (HC-V180K)

* * *

[](https://sta.sh/025gw71riw74)

Name: Morana Bell

Nicknames: Pchyo, Stalker, Shark, Jaguar, Overprotective

Gender: Female

Family Members: Mother (Iva Bell, Alive), Father (Haru Bell), Adoptive Sister ( April Bell)

Appearance/Outfit: Black tank top, black ripped jeans, black leather jacket, black heel boots, and fingerless motorcycle gloves

Eye Color: Green

Age: 35

Skin: White

Hair: Short, blond

* * *

Name: Sam

Nicknames: Sammy

Gender: Female

Appearance/Outfit: Plain grey sleeve shirt, red jeans pants, orange hoodie jacket tied around her waist, and running shoes

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 28

Skin: Medium Brown, Tan

Hair: Medium, Brown

* * *

Name: Issac

Nicknames: (None)

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Grey hoodie, yellow shirt, dark blue jogging pants, and running shoes

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 29

Skin: Brown

Hair: Red

* * *

Name: Andy

Nicknames: (None)

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Green shirt, Blue zip-up hoodie, blue jeans pants, and sports shoe

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 28

Skin: White

Hair: Short, black


	2. Prologue/Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

“Hello, viewers and welcome to our next video, The Haunted Demons!” Sam exclaimed out loud. “Were at Gary Indiana and right behind me is the abandon House. Or should I say “The Portal to Hell”! That’s right!”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” April asked as she held the camera to film it.

“She’s right. This place is creepy and suicide.” Issac says while holding his boyfriend’s hand, Andy.

“No, it’s not. And I double make sure no one was killed here...except one.” Sam whispers at that last part.

“It’s suicide,” Andy said. “So, our best choice is leaving now and get ice cream.”

“Yeah. I agree.” April said, getting ready to open the car door but Sam presses her car keys, making it lock instantly.

“Nope! Were going in!” She cheered and kicks the door. “Yo demons! You here!”

“SAM!! Both Issac and Andy yelled while April kept trying to open the car door. 

* * *

“We really shouldn’t be here,” April said as she’s filming Sam trying to do some ritual. “And you really shouldn’t be doing this either!”

“Don’t worry, will be fine,” Sam said and began to cha-

“Nope! This is something we shouldn’t do!” Issac yells. “Were literally in a demon’s house, trying to get ourselves killed and be transported straight to Hell!”

“Aww come on. Don’t be a wuss. This is something no one has ever tried before. We could be the first human beings who visit Hell! And guess what? We’ll have proof!” Sam points at April, who was trying to leave through the broken door. “...April, come on. I know you’re scared, and I know were all scared...except me of course.”

“Sam,” Issac says.

“Please! We need to show the world were not those fake ghost hunters and show them what we're capable of. That and we need Youtube money.” Andy grones when she said that. It’s true, they needed the money for new pieces of equipment for their next haunted house to record.

“Okay, but shouldn’t we at least tell someone of our where we are friends if something goes wrong?” Andy ask. “And can you please give us back our phones?”

“Nope. I search it up on the internet, this is how the ritual is done. In the living room, with static tv on, six hundred and sixty-six candles light up and making sure no one knows where we are. We don’t know if the demons will try to contact them.”

“But they’ll know us,” April said.

“Hmm, yeah. But it’ll be fine.”

“How will it be fine?!” Issac yells.

“Because I welcome death,” Sam smirked evilly.

“Sam!”

April sees an opportunity for her to escape but the front door won’t do since Sam will probably catch her again. So she silently tiptoes towards another door, too bad it leads to the basement, the only place where no one dares to go in every horror movie. ‘Why did I come here? Why did Sam keep getting us into bad situations?!’ She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. She looks down at the camera she still has in her hand and sighs. 

“So, you’re probably wondering why I left...It’s because I’m not exactly great confronting a real-life demon. And if I even met a demon...I’m sure their first thought is to kill me.” She said softly before feeling the basement beginning to shake. She looks down to see the floors are breaking apart. ‘Wha!? What the hell?!’ The floors were falling apart, falling deep into a pit of...Hell. “NOPE!” She drops the camera (which fell into the pit) tries to run towards the stairs but the floor gave it away, making her nearly fall in but grabs on to the ledge. ‘Nononono!’ She tries to climb back up but for some reason, gravity hates her. “H-Help! Andy! Issac! Sam! Help Me!!”

_Meanwhile_

“Sam! For the love of god! Stop trying to contact a demon!” Issac yelled, holding a wooden board that was meant to hit Sam while Andy was holding him back.

“We need evidence! We’ll be popular on Youtube!” Sam yells back, trying to continue the ritual

“Not when our lives at risk! And Issac, stop trying to kill her! What if it’s part of the ritual!”

“It is.”

* * *

“Can somebody please help me for fuck sake!” April screams, feeling her grips are getting tired. “Nonono! Guys! Help me!” She tried to pull herself up from the pit but she eventually let’s go as she screams for her life before the pit was closed, trapping her in Hell.

_**Chapter 1** _

“Mmm, huh? What happened?” She groans as she rubs her head. She looks around to see she was in a small alley. "Where am I?" She carefully stands up before leaning against the wall before looking up to see the sky was red. "What's going on?" She never saw a pure red sky, or a demon symbol in the sky or the moon either. "...oh no." She looks around her surroundings until she finds the camera behind the dumpster and rewinds it.

It shows the camera falling into the pit as it catches its surroundings. A city, but not a normal city. Is catches a huge sign that says, "Welcome to Hell!". 'I am so dead.' She hears some demons coming and quickly hides behind a dumpster but peeks out a little to see what they look like. 

She sees two demons talking to each other. April can’t describe what they look like, they look very different from what she thought she would see. They’re almost like creatures, aliens, bugs or animals all mixed up into one, even objects too. She saw a few more of them, actually, a lot of them were different. Suddenly, she hears someone screaming from the sky. She looks up to see a few of them falling from the sky and hit the ground hard, at least their still alive. She stops peeking and stares at the camera, it was still filming.

“...So,” she began to say silently. “It turns out I’m in Hell.” She shows the camera the demons who were either walking alone, talking, or just pass out from drugs or alcohol. “And if you’re... you know? Bad or something? Like robbing a bank or murdering someone.” She lifts the camera to show it to the sky just in time to see two or three more demon’s falling into hell. “You won’t be human anymore. I guess it's something hell does? Sees your personality, your life, your secrets, etc. And that’s who or what you’ll become.” She brings the camera back towards her. “I don’t know if there’s any exit here...what am I thinking? Of course, there’s isn’t any exit. This is Hell. And I’m pretty sure no demons will help me find a way out nor help me. So that means...I’m on my own.” 

She puts the camera on her head and covers it with her hoodie on, pulling the strings tight so that the camera won’t fall from her head nor shows her hair or face but it still shows a little bit of it. So, she covers her mouth and nose with her violet scarf. “Okay, the reason I’m doing this is that I don’t wanna die in Hell and to show proof I am in Hell and no, none of this is CGI. This is all real. So I put on my hoodie so that no one could see my face and also put my scarf around just in case.” She slowly starts walking out of the alley and sees no demon paying attention. “Okay,...I’m going to die.” She starts walking normally while trying not to stare at anyone or being afraid. Some just ignore her while some look at her with a strange look. ‘So far, so good. Don’t freak out. You’re doing great!’

_15 minutes later_ (because I don’t know what else to put in) 

April waking taking a deep breath as she’s trying to calm herself down. She was leaning against some hotel building before sitting down and hugged her knees. She didn’t bother looking at the name of the hotel. She was just so tired after what had happened earlier. First, she was almost run over, then she was nearly shot by someone, some demon tries to kill her for no reason and then she was almost been kidnapped by some gang just to cut out her organs and sell them. This is tortured, how can she possibly survive in Hell? ‘April, please don’t panic! You’re not dead yet! You’re still alive! You’re not dead yet-...Goddammit! Why Hell?! Why Hell!? Why not some other terrifying place than Hell!?’

“Hey?” ‘What the hell was Sam thinking!? This is way beyond our limits just for a video!’ “Hey, cutie?” ‘I need to get out of here.’ “Sweetheart? I’m talking to you…” ‘I can’t stay here, in Hell.’ “...Okay, that’s it.” ‘There has to be an ex-!’ 

“Hey!” April’s thoughts were interrupted when a tall, very slim spider with four arms and a fluffy white poof on his chest, his right eye has a black sclera rather than a white one like in his other eye, or rather his left eye has a black pupil with a pink iris and his right eye has a pink pupil with a black iris which blends with the color of the sclera. He was wearing a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots which have two pink stripes on them, took her scarf off her. “Give it back!” She jumps up, tries to grab it back but he pulls it away from her reach.

“Ha! Sorry, sweetcheeks. I try to get your attention earlier but clearly, you were distracted by something. I thought you were in some type of fucking drug or something.” 

“I’m not on drugs! J-Just give me back my scarf!” She reaches for it again but fails, causing the camera to fall off her head and her hoodie too, she didn’t notice her face was uncovered since she was too focused on getting her scarf back, but the spider demon did. April thought she had a perfect shot grabbing it but that didn’t work. Instead, he grabs her arm and pushes her against the wall. She lifts her other arm to-Nope, he also grabs it too. ‘Fuck! Why!?’ She looks up at the demon to see him staring at her with confusion? ‘Why is he…?’ She looks behind him and sees the camera on the ground, facing towards them. ‘...oh no.’ She looks back at him with a scared look before closing her eyes. So this is how April going to die. She’s going to die in Hell.

“Hey, shortcake,” She felt the spider demon boop her nose as she opens her eyes. “You’re a human? Aren’t you?” 

“...No.” Well, playing dumb didn’t work. The demon smirked.

"Oh really?" He leans his head closer towards her. "Then what are you~" April didn't know what to say. If she said she's a demon, he'll probably ask her what kind of demon is she. If she tells him that she's a human who knows what he’ll do! 

"...Fine...I'm a human."

"I knew it.~" Fuck. "So, mind telling how a cute human, like you doing here in Hell?"

"And w-why should I tell you?"

“Because I’m curious.” The demon spider grew out two more arms and starts poking/pinching her cheeks. “Man, I forgot how soft and squishy humans use to be. Well, you’re mostly soft for an huma-”

“Who are you, if may ask? And could you please,” April tries to reach for her scarf as she forgets the demon still has her pinned to the wall. “Give me back my scarf!” As she was reaching for it, the demon did a quick-thinking by bringing her arms down then wrapped April around her waist (including her arms too) with his arms. Trapping her in a tight bear hug. ‘...Why does he have to be tall?’ April’s face is literally in his chest fluff. ‘And why is his chest so fluffy!?’ She tries to pull herself away from him but he pulls her back before looking down at her.

“Name’s Angel Dust,” he smiles and kisses her nose, causing her to blush. “Schnookums~”

“Uh, Angel?” Angel nearly froze but let’s go of April and bring his two extra arms back inside him when they heard someone behind him. April looks behind him to see two female demons, one with unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights, wearing a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath a red/pink tuxedo, and long black suspenders and the other one with long beautiful white hair with a cute pink bow on her head. “What’s going oooooh my goodness!” The one with a red/pink tuxedo screams. April finally grabs her scarf back from Angel just before he moves it away. She didn’t have time to react when the tuxedo lady runs towards her just to cupped her face, but not rough. “A human?! In Hell?! This is so amazing!” She releases her face then quickly grabs her hand to shake her fast. “I never meet a human before, this is honestly the first time I’m seeing one! No, meeting one! What's your name!? I’m Charlie, Princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith!”

April was confused in so many thoughts in her head as she’s trying to catch up on all the things she said and-Wait. She’s a princess. Of Hell?! April was going to ask her if she heard her correctly but a spear was pointed at her neck by the pink bow lady, actually no, her bow grew sharp that looked like the devil's horns.

“Charlie! Step away from her!” Charlie reacted and pulls her away, but what surprised April was Angel covering her by holding on to her tight with his four arms.

“Vaggie, please calm down!” Charlie yells.

“Chill the fuck down, Vaggs! She’s not trying to take your girl!” Angel yells out. ‘...I think I can understand why she tries to kill me, I’ll let that pass.’ April is great with it. Overprotective partners, one who’s sweet, one who will make sure no one harms or insult their love. That’s her favorite.

“How are sure she’s not here to hurt us or even kill us!?”

“I’m not here to kill anyone!” April shout out before taking a deep breath and explaining how she got here by helping her friends with a video, something went wrong, she fell into a pit of Hell, etc, before she got tired talking. “So...Please believe me. I just want to get back home.” Vaggie sighs and puts her spear away. ‘Where did she even got it from anyway...Is she Undyne?’

“I’m sorry for trying to attack you. I’m just a little overprotective, that’s all.” Vaggie said.

“It’s alright. I have an older sister who way overprotective every time someone comes near me.” April said.

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, what’s your name?” Charlie ask.

“Oh, I’m April. April Bell,” she said.

“That’s a cute name~,” Angel said right next to her ear. Her cheeks start to heat up, she forgot he was still holding on to her. “April.~”

“Angel,” Charlie said. “Could you maybe let her go?” Angel rests his head on top of April’s, hugging her tightly before he smiles.

“No.” he simply responds.

“Angel,” Vaggie growls before bringing her spear out, again. ‘I might as well get used to this. Who knows how long I’ll be stuck here for a while.’ April thought and secretly put her face in Angel’s chest fluff. What could she say, he’s soft.


	3. Chapter 2

It’s been two days since April is stuck in Hell. It turns out what April have learned, Charlie is planning on opening a hotel called Happy Hotel for rehabilitating demons, teaching demons and sinners to become better people and checking out into heaven since Hell suffers from overpopulation before Charlie could tell any more details, she stops and stayed quiet for a moment with a sad look. April thought she shouldn’t ask and could tell something is bothering her.

Angel is her first patient and proof he stayed clean. In a few days, Charlie will announce her plans on the 666 news. April thought it was a great idea, some demons did do some bad things in their lives but maybe they could prove themselves and show everyone they changed. She knows some people in her life who change for the better.

Since April doesn’t have a place to stay, Charlie and Vaggie allow her to stay in the hotel for free, cause if any demons know she’s human, there will be trouble. She thanks them but she doesn’t want to just sit around and do nothing except video documentary her experience in Hell (She asks Charlie and Vaggie first if it’s alright to record it and bring it back to earth, they both happily agree with it, to show proof Hell and Heaven is real and Happy Hotel will help them rehabilitate their sins. That and some demons are called sinners). She decided to ask Vaggie after she learns she’s the manager of the Happy Hotel if there’s anything she could do to help the hotel.

“Well, we do need a kitchen staff or a room attendant-”

“I could do the rooms and for the kitchen staff, that could be a little challenging because my sister and I always work together making food.”

“Are you sure? Cause there are like-”

“I’ll be fine. How many rooms can there be?”

* * *

April closed room 166 before falling face flat down on the floor. Ignoring the pain that went through her. Vaggie tried to warn her. There are 666 rooms in every 666 levels of the hotel. No human can survive this. ‘That’s it. I’ll just stick with the kitchen staff.’

“(Chuckles) Your alive there, doll?” April turns her head a little to see Angel smirking down at her.

“No. I think I’m dead now.” April murmured and turns her head away.

“Aww, come on! You can’t be fucking dead yet.” Angel jokes. “You haven’t even explored the rest of Hell for your lame video or whatever you do with that camera.”

“No thank you. I’m already dead and I wish not to be dead again if the rest of the sinner’s figures out I’m human. I would rather sleep.”

“...On the floor?”

“Yep.” When April was literally about to sleep on the floor, Angel lifts her and puts her on his shoulder like a potato bag, catching her surprised. “A-Angel!? What are you doing?! Put me down!” she blushes in embarrassment.

“Sorry babe, but you need to see the rest of Hell and some fresh air too.” He said and stars walking towards the elevator.

“What about the rest of the sinners? You know it’s suicide for me to go out there.”

“Don’t worry, Sugar. You’ll be fine as long as you wear that scarf and hoodie of yours.”

“But it didn’t work when you saw me. You already knew I was human before you saw the real me.” 

“...Well, to be honest,” Angel steps in the elevator before he puts her down. “I didn’t know you were a human. Since your face was covered up, including your body too. I couldn’t even tell what kind of demon you were.” he smiles as he presses the button for the main lobby.

“R-Really?” April ask.

“Yeah...And remember when you were on some type of drug,”

“I wasn’t on drugs.” April remind him.

“I was attempting to steal that scarf of yours because I’m pretty sure it’ll look better on me.” April tries not to laugh.

“I doubt it. I don’t think my scarf will look good on you.” Angel gasp.

“How dare you! It’ll look great on me!” Angel snatches her scarf around her neck and wraps it around his. “See. I look gorgeous with it!” he says and poses himself like he’s fabulous. April couldn’t hold it any longer and laughs. Angel doesn’t care what outfit he wears or how he looks like but he does look good with her scarf.

The elevator door opens as the two steps out before April takes back her scarf from Angel and wraps it back around her neck before putting on her hoodie. “Okay, I admit it. It does look good on you.”

“You're damn right it looks good on me.” April rolls her eyes before realizing something.

“Wait! I forgot my camera, be right back!” April rushes back where she last remembers where she places her camera, the front desk where Charlie was practicing her lines for her interview.

“Hey, April. You need something?”

“Just looking for my camera. Angel wants to show me around and thought maybe I could add that into the video documentary.”

“Oh! It’s right here.” Charlie opens the desk drawer and took out her camera before handing it to her. “Are you sure you want to go out there? It’s pretty dangerous in Hell you know.”

“...Yeah. It’s...dangerous alright. Well, very dangerous than ever but it’s like the same thing for humans. The overpopulations, brutality, drugs, violence... Nothing has changed, to be honest.” April said sadly. Charlie puts her hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, April.”

“...It’s alright. I guess it's part of life. Right?” Charlie nodded.

“Right.” April smiles. Charlie takes her hand off her “Hey, could you do me a favor? You don’t have to do it through either.”

“I could do it. What do you need?”

“Well, you said Angel wants to show you around, right?” April nodded. “Could you make sure Angel doesn’t cause any problems.”

“What kinds of problems?”

“Well, make sure he doesn’t do any kinds of drugs,”

“...”

“Make sure he doesn’t get drunk, we almost had a problem with that several days ago,”

“...”

"Make sure he doesn’t try to kill anyone."

"..."

“And...please don’t let him sleep with anyone for money or go to the Adult Film Porn Studio...April?”

“Huh? Sorry, I got distracted by the first one but I heard the rest-wait, Porn Studio?”

“Yep. He’s a porn star there.”

“Gotcha,” April said. ‘How did I not noticed early Angel Dust name also means some type of drug’ 

* * *

“Pfft! Angel, first my scarf, now my camera?” April was trying not to laugh out loud in public because of Angel. As she was videotaping the city, Angel takes the camera out of April’s hoodie and puts it between his fluffy chest. ‘Why do I keep imagining them as boobs!’ 

“Come on, Sweetcheeks. Just reach in and grab your camera back.” Angel said as he pushes his chest out and accentuates it in front of April, daring her to reach in and grab it.

“Angel, stop!” April laughs with tears coming down. “Give it back, please.”

“I don’t think so. I’m positive your human viewers would love to see my fluff.”

“I don’t think so, Angel. Now I have to delete that part.”

“Oh no, you don’t. People will get upset if they don’t know how amazing I am.” He said and fixed his hair to look beautiful. “They need to know who I am, so they’ll be ready to meet me~” Angel took out April’s camera and held the camera up in front of him. “Hello, human viewers! You may not have heard of me since I’m from the ’40s but you will in Hell. My name is Angel Dust~” he said in a flirtatious voice, causing April’s face to heat up. She covers her face with her hands, even when her scarf is already covering for her, she still wants to hide. ‘This is what I get for listening to ASMR.’ April thought.

“Angel, stop.” she murmured but Angel continues.

“I’m the most famous porn star in all of Hell and if anyone of you misses, especially gentlemens~, wants a piece of this,”

“Angel,” April knows where this is going already.

“Your gonna have to pay me so that I can suck your-” April grabs the camera from him,

“Okay, that’s enough!” but,

“No, it isn’t!” he laughs and snatches it back. “Everyone in Hell already wants me. So why not more?” He wraps his two arms around her waist and brought her right beside him in front of the camera.

“If any of you wants to know what’s like to have me, this Shortie here will be the first to have sex with me~”

“...Nope!” She uses her hand to push his face away while using her other hand to cover her nose just in case. ‘Please don’t bleed, please don’t bleed, please don’t bleed,’

“Come on, toots. Have you ever wonder what’s it like to have sex with a sinner? Well, mostly me. We can even film ourselves fucking each other and watch it over and over again.”

“No!” April blushes and laughs. She hopes he was just joking about the sex...He was kidding on that, right? ‘Is this what I get for reading Sebastian x Reader? I mean, how can anyone not like Sebastian, he’s a hot demon!’

“But I’m giving you my service for free. Just for you~.” April shook her head for no. “(Sigh) Fine then.” April lowers her hand down from Angel’s face. “So I guess you'll just film me having sex with someone else? I’m okay with that.”

“Please stop.” April takes her camera back from Angel before starts laughing. “You’re killing me, Angel!...Were you kidding about the sex thing or were you serious about that?” She asks nervously. Angel cupped her cheeks and pulls her towards his face.

“Oh, I am dead serious~. I never fucked a human before.”

“...Does that mean you died as a virgin?” April smiled innocently. Angel lets her go before he shoved her aside and turns away from her. “Hahahaha! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just had to ask though! Did you died as a virgin or did you have sex while you were still alive?” Angel turns back at her.

“Of course I had sex when I was alive. So no, I’m not a virgin.” April couldn’t stop laughing until, “Are you a virgin, April?” She stops and sees him smirking down at her. ‘Maybe the virgin joke was a bad idea.’

“Hey, I’m thirsty. Want to show me a place where they have the best drinks? Angel?” She asks him quickly, hoping that’ll change the subject and forget the whole virgin joke thing.

“Hmm, alright then. I could use a drink, but that doesn’t change this subject.”

“Come on, Angel. You don’t need to know that.” ‘I should have just shut up when I had a chance!’

“Oh yes, I do sugar. I already told you I’m not a virgin, now it’s your turn to tell me if your a virgin are or not.” April groans and feels her face getting hotter than ever.

“Oh my-for fuck sake….I’m...I’m…” April starts speaking.

“Yes~” Angel leans his head towards April, raising his hand to his ear.

“...I’m a virgin. Alright.” April pulls her hoodie strings, making it tight around her face.

“Aww. Who died while being a virgin now?” he teases.

“I’m not dead, I’m still alive and could we please get something to drink!”

* * *

“Really? No Vodka, no beer, wine, cider, whiskey, rum, martini, tequila, liquor, no anything!?” Angel ask. “Not even a tiny shot?”

“Nope,” April said and drinks her eggnog as the camera is sitting on the bar counter, recording April’s and Angel’s conversation.

Angel brought her to some kind of club where people were dancing, making out, fighting, the usual every club does. “Fun fact about myself, I don’t even feel drunk. No matter how much I drink these.”

“Really? You can be a champion for the world record for drinking the most eggnog.”

“Yeah, but for non-alcohol eggnogs, one sip and I’m drunk. It’s the opposite of how I reacted to eggnogs.” April said before drinking again.

“Your body is weird.”

“Yep.” She agrees. “Speaking of body’s, how did you react when you die and go to Hell? Being turned into something different?”

“Well, I guess you gotta get used to it. Some sinners hate their bodies while some fell madly in love with themselves. So it doesn’t matter what or how creepy or fuck up we look like. Once we die, we just fall straight into Hell, like being reborn. And once you land in hell, you can’t escape or hide.” he answers before drinking his liquor.

“Okay...Stupid question but is it possible you can die in hell?”

“Oh yeah. You can die in hell.”

“...So in hell, it’s like kill or be killed...Why does it keep reminding me so much of Undertale?”

“Underwhat?”

“...Nevermind.” April giggles while she finishes her drink. “I always thought hell would be some kind of place of torture, where everyone with their sins is getting punished but instead,”

“It’s like nothing has fucking changed.”

“Yep, except the killing, no justice, no police, no rents, no bills, no cash, no”

“Oh no. You still have to pay with cash.”

“What?”

“Like what we're doing now, were still gonna have to pay with cash. Nothing is free here in hell, except heaven. They get tons of free shits.”

“...How much did the eggnogs cost again?” April ask nervously.

“...Why are you asking that?”

“...Is it too much if I ordered...maybe twenty?”

“...”

“...Once I drink eggnogs, I can’t stop myself.” Angel starts laughing.

“Holy shit!! Hahaha, sweetcakes! You went that deep to order that much?!”

“I-I thought in Hell it didn’t matter! I thought everything was free! I love eggnogs!” April blush in embarrassment. ‘How was I supposed to know.’ Angel calms down while wipes off his tears from his eyes.

“Oh, man. You’re, hahaha, your…” Angel says a little off before he had a nervous look on his face. “We gotta go. Now.” Angel stands up and grabs April’s hand after she puts her camera in her hoodie and headed towards the closet exit but to get there, they have to get pass through the dancing crowd.

“Angel?” Both heard his name called but Angel ignores it and keeps walks a bit faster. “Angel!”

“Fuck.” April is a little scared and confused about what is going on? She glances behind her back to see who was looking for him but Angel grabs her cheeks and forces her to look ahead. “Don’t look back. Let’s just get the hell out of-”

“Angel! I know that’s you!” Whatever is going on, April knows it’s not a good sign.

“Angel? W-What’s going on?” She asks once he let go of her cheeks but all he did was pulling her closer to him and shoving people out of the way. 

“That would be my boss, who’s pissed at me.”

“For what?”

“Angel!! How many times have I told you to stay in the studio!?”

“...Is he talking about the porn studio?” April ask.

“Yep.”

“Angel!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Angel finally reaches the exit and push the door open. “Come on!” April held on tight to Angel’s hand as he runs through the ally but whoever was chasing them is catching up. “Son of a bitch. April.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you scared of heights?” he asks while speeding up a little, April almost couldn’t keep up.

“No? Why-Angel!?” Angel picks her up as April quickly wraps her arms around his neck. “What are you doing?!”

“Hold on tight, sugar!” April did before feeling nothing but air. Angel jumps up high from the ground until he lands on top of a building. ‘Holy shit! How high can he jump?!’ He keeps running and jumping on rooftops till he stops and checks the close is clear. 

“How the heck can you jump so high!?” Angel shrugs.

“Maybe it’s because of my form? Sinners can have some kind of weird fuck up powers.”

“Powers?... So, is it like the more you kill, the more power you get?”

“Hmm, yeah, pretty much.” he starts walking while still holding April, not letting her go. If she asks, he’ll ignore her. She looks up at the red sky until something caught her attention.

“Hey, Angel. What’s that?” She points at the white moon with clear clouds surrounding it. She didn’t see it before so she must have missed it.

“That’s heaven.” he blankly answers.

“Huh, it looks so high up...If sinners have wings, can’t they fly up to heaven?”

“They tried but it didn’t work for some reason. Some have wings but I guess they would rather not use it for their entertainment. I mean, what’s the point of having wings if you can’t fly to heaven?”

“Yeah. That makes sense.” April said before yawning.

“Heh, tired baby?”

“A little.” She rests her head against his chest. He was still fluffy. “Wake me up when we reach the hotel.”

“Gotcha-Wait, what?” Angel looks down at her to see April already asleep. “...Making me do all the work, huh?” he says before smirking. “I guess I won’t mind holding you just a little while longer.”

April began to wake up a little, feeling all rested but her face is covered in something. She felt it before, but where? She knows she’s in a bed but she can’t remember if Angel woke her up or not. She starts to get up but something pulls her down. “Naha, you can’t leave yet.”

“...Angel. Please let me go.” he held her tighter.

“Nah.”


	4. Chapter 3

After what happened two days ago, April was pretty frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. Angel knows how to make her face heat up real fast. “Hey April,” she heard Vaggie calling for her. 

“Yeah?”

“Could you help me and Charlie with the interview were practicing. She’s still a little nervous to show it to the rest of hell.”

“Of course.” April agrees and follows Vaggie to see Charlie singing? “Is she…?”

“Yep. And I already told her, she can’t sing for the interview.” Vaggie stops her before she continues.

“Sorry, Vaggie but I had too! Singing will bring more joy and happiness.”

“I know Hon, but life isn’t about singing.”

“Does High school musical count?” April ask.

“What’s-” Charlie was about to ask but Vaggie stops her.

“No. No, it never counts. And I can’t get that damn music off my head.” Vaggie said, remembering that terrible music. “Anyway, April, could you use your camera and we can pretend we're on live tv.”

“Sure.” She brought her camera out and starts filming. “Charlie, I know a few secrets about how to not feel scared. Just think about something that makes you happy or just think it’s just me and Vaggie,” she said with a smile.

“(Sigh) Okay.” She took a deep breath and…

* * *

“Sorry. I just thought I needed to sing if nothing works.” It was going great until Charlie began to think what if they don’t understand, what if she can’t get through them. April can understand that. 

“It’s alright, hon,” Vaggie said, putting her hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“It’s alright to get nervous being on camera. I know I have. That’s why I decided to be the camera girl.”

“Can I be the camera girl?” Charlie asks sweetly. April shook her head.

“Sorry, but no. You need to be in front of the camera so that everyone knows your taking this seriously. That’s how Sam always did it.” April said.

“Sam? You mean your friend who started the ritual?” Vaggie asks.

“Yep. She’s pretty crazy about the ghosts and demons. Every time Issac, Andy and I will always try to stop her from doing something that’ll get us killed or get us in trouble. We did capture some of the ghosts or spirits but people always say it’s fake.”

“Wait. Do you witness ghosts on earth?” April nodded. “How? When I was still alive, I’ve always tried to contact them but got nothing.”

“Hmm, maybe it's because Sam always uses the ouija board?”

“Ohh. Yeah, I rather not be near one of those. They always bring trouble.”

“They do,” April said, having flashbacks of those nightmares. “They do.”

“So what does Sam usually say to keep herself from being nervous on cameras?” Charlie asks.

“She just talks. She has no plans for what she’s going to say next, no plans what her next move, she just does what feels right or does what must happen.”

“So I can sing!” Charlie said with a cute smile.

“No.

“Yes.” Vaggie looks at April. “...No...Shall we practice a few more shots? We can rewatch them and see which one we should keep and which one we shouldn’t keep?”

“Sure.” They did a few tapes and practice and every one of them is Charlie singing. ‘She’s going to sing on the news.’ 

“So?” Charlie asks while April and Vaggie review the tap. “How did I do?”

“You’re doing great, hon,” Vaggie said with a smile.

“I think you should add a little more tone of seriousness and some si-” Vaggie covers April’s mouth.

“No.” April giggles. 

“Alright...Is it safe or dangerous to travel around at night or in the day? Cause I sometimes can’t tell because of the sky.”

“It’s pretty much both. Well, mostly in the morning when everyone’s hyper to kill someone. And yes, it is hard to tell by the sky.”

“Got it. I’m gonna try to visit a few places I haven’t visited yet.”

“Are you sure? We saw you pass out when Angel brought you in.”

“Oh, I was just a little tired from all the walking. This time I won’t feel tired. Maybe.”

“Alright. If you're so sure.”

“Just make sure no other sinners know you’re a human,” Charlie said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let my disguise fail me,” April says before leaving the hotel.

* * *

April walks around in the city, feeling a little more comfortable, except she’s the only human here and surrounds by everyone who could kill her at any point. She looks around where she could probably visit that looks safe. Adult-film porn studio is already off-limits when someone was looking for Angel. She spotted a casino and it looks safe enough. People only get angry when they lose their money. That and maybe Hell casino looks different from earth’s casinos. Their rules in the casino might have changed in Hell.

She went inside and she was right. It was different from earth casinos, with everyone going crazy over the loss, bets, and money. ‘Better start looking around and tape how gambling works here.’ She began walking around, letting her camera records this event. It was going fine until…

“Give it up, pussy. We all heard you said you lost the ability to love?” One of the sinners said.

“That was years ago. Of course, I found someone. You just never seen me with her around!”

“Oh yeah? Is your girlfriend here?” another asks.

“She fucking is!” once he said it, he suddenly realized he’s said “She’s” here. Even though he doesn’t even have a girlfriend.

“Then where is she?” 

“She’s…” He looks around to find any woman who could pretend to be his girlfriend for just a few seconds until he found one. As for April, she was just minding her own business until a brown and long, ending with some large "plum-like" fur tail wrapped around her waist. She didn’t have time to react as it pulls her to a seat right beside a sinner looking cat? Greyish-brown fur with white fur on his face, torso and upper arm. He has long red eyebrows with dark red vertical stripes near the tips, and his eyes are brown with orange pupils. Wears a black top hat with a red ribbon and a red bowtie. His huge wing blocked her chance of getting up or leaving, red with black stripes and suits, with the symbols on playing cards: diamonds, clubs, spades, and hearts markings. “Right here!” He said, putting his arm around April’s shoulder while bringing her closer. “I’ve been looking all over for you, babe.” He says before using both wings to cover them in private, making others think they’re making out. He looked her dead in the eyes. “Okay, listen here. I need you to pretend your my girl so that these fuckers don’t figure out I’m lying.”

“...Okay, and what if I don’t want to pretend being your girlfriend?” April ask nervously.

“Then let’s flip a coin.” He pulls out a coin before smirking. “Heads I’m yours. Tails you’re mine.”

“But that’s bo-” He flips it anyway. He catches it and was heads. This time April smirks. “So your mine?”

“...”

“How about this, I won’t mind pretending to be your girlfriend until it's the right time you tell me when to leave. I’m good at acting.”

“Don’t fucking screw this up.” He lowers his wing and both acted as if they knew each other. “See! What did I tell yall fuckers?! Isn’t she a cutie or what?” he said before he kisses/licks her forehead (Since he’s a cat, I don’t know if it’s either kissing or licking for a cat demon) causing April to blush. ‘Don’t bleed, don’t bleed, don’t bleed,’ April repeats in her head.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you man. She is pretty hot.”

“Yeah, there’s not a lot of hot chicks in hell. How the fuck did you meet her?” 

“We met when we challenge each other with a game of chess with alcoholic drinks as pieces,” April said before he could say anything. “Of course he won, by killing my king first. I never liked him anyway.” the sinners laugh.

“Heh, your so lucky to catch a beauty like her.”

“Hehe, yeah. I sure am.” He said before patted April’s back, letting her know she’s free to leave. “Alright sweetie, I think you head back home no-”

“I don’t think so, pal! Hey girl, wanna stay for a few couples of minutes~” One of them said. ‘Hmm, stay and tape how gambling works or leave and never come back? After all, we did agree he'll tell me when to leave. Leave? Stay? Leave? Stay? Leave?'

“Sorry fellas, but-”

“I would love to stay. After all, I would love to see my king win.” April said before he could say anything, which he was pissed.

“Alright!”

“Yeah! Let’s see if could win for your queen~”

Minutes have passed by, April probably made a mistake cause she causes she’s sure he wants to kill her now but at the same time, he’s in trouble with the cards. ‘Guess his sins is gambling...Wait, gambling is a sin?’

“You alright there, pussy?” one of them laughs when they noticed him being close to losing.

“I’m fine!” he growls. April leans a bit closer to him to see his cards. She looks at the rest of the player’s cards, even when their cards aren’t shown, she knows what cards they have.

“The player on the left has two seven, three fives, the other one has two jacks, two kings and a ten, the last one has three jacks, a king, two eights, and a four,” April whispers to him. (Tell me the last one set of cards quote I got it from, Hint: It's from American Dad.)

“...Are you sure?”

“Differently a four.”

**(Okay, I don’t know any gambling or poker games works so let’s just skip ahead, shall we?)**

“H-How!?” the sinners yells in anger. “How the fuck?!”

“Ha! Read 'em and weep, boys! Full house! You never stood a chance against me.” he said while grabbing his winnings. “I think it’s best if yall fuckers leave before you lose any more of your cash.” they all left, grumbling about their loss and how they’ll get him next time. “I gotta say, how the hell did you know what kind of cards they had?” he asks her, April shrugs.

“I just count them.” he looks at her surprised.

“...You can count cards?” 

“I guess?” he stares at her for a moment before taking her hand and drags her to some closet. ‘Crap! I shouldn’t have told him that!’ he pushes her inside before slamming the door behind him.

“Are you shitting me!? If those fucked figured out you were counting cards for me, they would have killed us?!! You could’ve have gotten us killed back there!”

“...But, they didn’t figure it out though.” 

“Yeah, well that’s because we got lucky. Do you have any idea how much I bet them!?”

“...A lot?” 

“...Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me.” The cat sinner was mumbling how he nearly died out there, how if they figure out sooner or later to kill them, April thought it was a good time to leave and carefully slip past him. “Oh no, you fucking don’t!” he grabs her scarf before April could react.

“Hey! Let go!” She tugs her scarf back but he was stronger than her. He pulls her scarf off her, causing her to lose her footing and makes her fall forward, she manages to balance herself but the camera fell out of her hoodie. ‘No!’ April grabs it before it hits the ground but her hoodie came off, again. ‘I can’t risk another camera loss. Sam already destroyed our back up’s. Somehow.’ She felt a tail wrapped around her waist again before turning her around in front of the cat and pushes her against the wall.

“Alright, that’s it! Listen here you little bi-!” he stops his sentences when he looked at her and his eyes widened. “...uh…” is all he said as he just stood there, holding her with his tail, blushing slightly. 

“...”

“...”

“...The hood came off, didn’t it?” he nodded. Suddenly, they heard someone was opening the door.

“Hey! What’s going on in there?!” the cat demon reacts fast by turning around and spreads his wings out, hiding April from the sinner’s view.

“Could you give us some fucking privacy?!” he yells at them as they back off, apologizing before closing the door. He sighs as he facepalms before lowering his wings and lets April go. 

April didn’t know what to say, he just saved her from being discovered. He looks back at her with the same grumpy expression before walking towards her. ‘Why didn’t I leave when I had a chance!?’ She stares at him with a nervous look until he began to wrap her scarf around her neck and mouth and pulls up her hood to cover her head.

“So, care to tell me how the fuck you got here?” he asks.

“Uh, I don’t know if I should tell?” he places his hand on the wall right beside her head, causing her to blush. ‘Why is everyone so taller than me?’

“And why is that?”

“Because...I have no idea who you are?” he stares at her for a few seconds and sighs.

“Name’s Husk.”

“...April. April Bell.”

* * *

“A-are you sure about this?” April asks as Husk was holding her. They were outside on the rooftop of the casino. “We could just stay in the casino.” 

“Not happening. You never know when those fuckers will come back for a rematch. Now hold on tight.” he said and spread his wings.

“B-But we could just walk-AHHHH!” She screams when he jumps off the building and starts flying. He felt her putting her face deeper into his chest, holding on to him tight. ‘Damn it! Why does he have to be so soft for a cat!’ Husk asks her if she’s afraid of heights! Guess he should've asked her is she’s afraid of flying.

“Don’t worry. I ain't gonna drop you.” He said, holding her tighter. He almost forgot how soft and squishy humans use to be. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s best to just look down.”

“Why?!” April shout with her eyes closed.

“Because it’ll loosen up that fear of yours. Do it or I will fucking drop you.” he starts losing his grip on her but she held on to him tighter than ever before. He wasn’t going to drop her.

“I’ll open! I’ll open!” April shouted and slowly starts opening her eyes but close them back up.

“Hey!”

“Okay! Okay!” She opens her eyes again to see the city of hell right below her. For some reason in hell with all the lights on, it’s beautiful. “Woah.” Husk looks at her to see her eyes sparkle from the city’s light. He smiles just a little bit but not too much. It’s best not to fall in love with someone, especially since he’s a demon and she’s a human. 

_40 minutes later_

“So that’s how you got here, huh?” Husk said as he finishes off his cheap booze. He decided a safe place for him and April was a bar as they are sitting on a table, that and drinking cheap booze.

“Yep. Sam got me in trouble this time...I wonder how she’ll explain to my sister that I’m either missing or that I am in Hell.”

“She’s probably not gonna tell. She'll just run away from her.”

“Or that. She’ll do that...Quick question, is gambling the same thing on earth or is it different in hell?”

“What do you think?”

“...Okay.” So, April got her answer on camera but she still doesn’t know if it’s the same or not. “I...appreciate how you covered for me. Not showing or telling them I’m not from around here,” she said with a smile. Husk blushes again. He thanks hell for giving him fur.

“You better be lucky you’re cute,” he grumbles, which April couldn’t hear before beginning drinking another bottle.

“Um, don’t you think you had enough? You already had your eleventh bottle.” he almost slumped down his seat. “Yep. I think you had enough.” she tries to take his bottle but he pulls it away from her.

“Just...One more.” 

“Yeah, no.” She tries it again and takes it from him. “I’m still kinda surprised you’re still alive.”

“I’m hard to kill, cutie.”

“Because of the nine lives?” Husk glares at her as she just smiles. “Sorry, but I just had to say.”

“(Groans) You are something else...Is that what all humans are doing now?”

“Some of us, but not all of us...Wait, what year did you die?”

“1970’s”

“...It’s 20xx in the human world now.” Husk looks at her surprised.

“Seriously!? It’s been that long!?”

“Yeah. Don’t hell usually celebrate New Years’ Eve. Or any holidays?”

“No, Hell doesn’t celebrate new years eves...But we do celebrate Christmas sometimes. But instead of Santa everyone fucking believes in, Krampus comes to town instead.”

“Krampus? The one who tortures and kidnaps children?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Wow, that might explain the movie they made about him.”

“Hehe, they made a movie about him?”

“Yeah. On December. It was kinda funny, to be honest, some scary parts in there but I still like it.”

“Hmph, what else have changed? Did the casino changed too?”

“I think so, but now the casino is cheating off a lot of people. One person manages to win $500,000 on a slot machine but the owner says it was a mistake or it was just a glitch.”

“What?! That’s bullshit!”

“Yep. They were not willing to cash that person up and ended up giving them...I think $500.”

“...If some asshole gives me $500 instead of my winnings, I wouldn’t hesitate to take my winning by killing them,” he growls.

“Okay.” Wow, he’ll do anything to get his win. “They also have magic shows.” April bluntly says, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about killing or murder.

“Magic?” He starts coming close to her. “Now I’m interested. What kind of new magic tricks are they doing now?” 

“Well,”

She began explaining Husk about what people can do, either walking on water, going through a door and they disappear on the other side, she also told Husk about her favorite magician named Criss Angel. She didn’t realize once she said his name, she kept talking and talking about him, getting Husk annoyed hearing this Criss Angel, even when he have never met him. He can do magic too. So maybe, he could show her he’s much better than this Criss Angel. He wrapped his wing around her before pulling her close to him, causing her to stop rambling when she feels Husk’s fur against her skin. ‘Holy shit, so soft!’ she thought.

“Since your so fucking fascinating about magic," He said and summons a few cards, making April Awe in amazement. "Why don't I show some of my magic?" Instead of hearing April talking about magicians, she now watches Husk doing amazing tricks and magic, with cards, drink, etc. Anything to make sure she doesn't talk about Criss Angel. 

As Husk was showing her a few magic, she focuses her attention on his ears. '...Must. Touch. Soft.'' She didn't hesitate and pet his ear, causing Husk to stop his magic and starts purring. '...Don't bleed. Don't bleed.' April repeated in her head. She just couldn't help it. He looks so fluffy and quite cute too.

Husk didn't know what to do. All she did was just petting him and now he's acting like a goddamn cat. This is why he hates his form and he doesn’t like being touched...But he guesses it's not that bad since it’s only April. Her touch is something else. It feels nice. He stops her by grabbing her hand and decided it was his turn now.

"Hehe, sorry. I couldn't resi-" she didn't finish her sentence when Husk starts to stretch her cheeks a little, squishing her cheeks a little too as she giggles. 

"I almost forgot how soft humans use to be." He said before stopping. 'Why does everyone like to squish my face?'

They both almost stayed at the for the whole three hours of magic tricks, talking or petting until April noticed the time on the 666 news. 'Shoot! It's almost late!' She screams in her head. 

"Hey, Husk?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been fun and all but I have to get going now." She said while getting up from the table.

"Wait. Are you sure? Cause there are no kinds of sinners who would help you." He says in a worried tone but still sounded tough. 

"Well, there's only a few that help me and I'll be fine." She said before starts leaving. "Thank you again for early and thank you for showing me your magic!" She calls out. "I hope we'll see each other again! Thank you, Husk!" She yells with a smile and left the bar. Leaving Husk blushing mad before secretly pulling out another cheap booze and drinks it.

"I should be thanking you," He said as he took a coin he used early on heads or tails. "For letting me be yours."

* * *

"Okay...I'm differently lost...Crap. " April got lost in a city she couldn't recognize and felt a little scared how will she able to get back to the hotel. "Try to remember. Try to recognize any signs you remember." She looks around to see anything she already passed by but everything looks the same. 666 stores, devil stores, demon video, etc. ‘oh boy. They’re probably worried about me now.’ She continues to walk around lost until she came across a walking egg carrying some metal junk and pipes? With a number 23 on it’s back. It looks like he’s having trouble carrying them when she saw him about to fall. She quickly rushes in and grabs half items from his hand. “Need some help?” she asks him. The egg nodded.

“Thank you, miss!” he said in a cute tone. Making April wanting to just maybe take ( ~~kidnap~~ ) him but she knows that wrong.

“No problem. By the way, where are you headed too?” April asks while following him.

“Oh, I’m just bringing these to Mr. Bossman.”

“Your boss? What does he need with all of this?”

“He’s an inventor. He needs them to build more incredible stuff like weapons and a ray gun...I wish he could shoot me with his ray gun.”

“...That’s...nice.” She said a little worried and scared. ‘Maybe I should have asked Husk to fly me back to the hotel.’ 

“Welp were here!”

“Wait, what?” She looks up ahead to see a huge blimp/ship with weapons on them!? “He built that?!” The egg walks up and knocks on the door. A few seconds later the door slides up as more eggs came out. ‘Okay, if they’re eggs, there has to be some kind of giant chicken or a giant egg as their leader.’

“Who’s this?”

“Hi, misses! What’s your name?”

“Golly! You’re pretty!”

“Are you here to meet our boss?”

“I’m #7.”

“My names #45.”

“Hello!”

“Hello!”

“Hi!” A pile of small cute eggs surrounds her, acting like children is the adorable thing April has ever witnessed. ‘If I survive and show this to the world, everyone would want a plushie of these!’ 

“And this miss is our boss.” #23 said.

“Huh?” She said and noticed the blimp was flying and she was no longer carrying the items in her hand. ‘How long was I daydreaming!?’ is what she would have screamed but there’s this huge snake (cobra) demon who has his back turned as he was flying the blimp. “Hi, Mr. Bossman! I brought a guess!”

“You brought a what!?” He yells and turns around. She was right about him being a snake, eyes that have pink sclera with black, narrow pupils. His hood is mostly yellow, with the tips being black. He has 4 pink eye patterns on his hood. He’s wearing a black and yellow bow tie, a yellow shirt with a pink eye on it, and a coat which is grey with yellow vertical stripes. He was also wearing a hat too but just like him, has sharp, yellow teeth and a pink eye. The top hat seems to be alive, as it blinks and changes expressions in unison with him. “Why musst you unborn chickenss invite ssomeone without my permission!” He yells at the Egg Boise’s (which April though it was easier to call them.)

“Uh.” April caught his attention. “That was a little bit of my fault. I just noticed one of your minions was having trouble with the items he was bringing back to you, so I offered to help him.” she didn’t expect him to slither up to her fast.

“Sso? You’re the one thesess unborn chickenss kept talking about for two whole minutess!”

“...Um,” she looks at #23. “How long we were in that tour, again?” she asks, even when she doesn’t remember anything of this place.

“Oh, it was thirty minutes ago.” It was quiet for a moment before the snake demon screams in rage.

“What were you thinking!? Bringing ssomeone to my sssecret lair?!”

“That’s on me! I didn’t mean to come in without your permission. So it’s my fault and I should probably head out now. Bye!” April says and was about to leave until she realized, ‘...This ship is flying...and I have no idea where the exit is.’

“Not ssso fast, misssy!” the snake demon slithers around April and coils her tight.

“Wait, wait, wait! I’m not a spy or anything! I just wanted to help your minions. Nothing else!” he stares at her suspiciously.

“If you’re telling the truth, then you wouldn’t mind me doing thisss,” he said with a smirk, making her nervous.

“A-and what would...that...be…?” April didn’t know what happened until 23 shook her leg. “What?” she said in confusion as she rubs her head. Everything felt fuzzy for some reason.

“You alright, Miss April?”

“Yeah. I thin-Wait.” She bends down at 23. He called her April. “ How did you know-” She also noticed he was holding her camera”...Could you please tell me what happened?”

“Sure! Mr.Bossman hypnotizes you to tell him if you were a spy or not. Turns out your not, but it also turns out when he asks if you’re hiding any secrets and you told him your human.”

“...He hypnotizes me.”

“Yep!” he said with a smile. ‘Great. Two demons find out I’m human in one day.’

“(Sigh) Okay. Where is he?”

“He’s in the living room. He wasn’t feeling well after he saw your pretty face when he took your hood off your head and your purple scarf,” he says. ‘I should have realized the scarf is gone when every demon I met, always go for the scarf.’

“Did he noticed the camera?”

“Nope, he sure didn’t...Can I hold it for a little longer?” April stands back up.

“Sure. Could you take me to your boss so I could maybe talk to him and ask for my scarf back?”

“Sure thing, Miss April!”

“April’s fine.”

_Meanwhile_

“How in the namess of nine circlesss isss that posssible!? Thisss can’t be right! A human?! In Hell!? And why mussst...thiss human, be ssso gorgeoussss!?” he screams into his throw pillow while holding April’s scarf. When he heard her say she’s human, he didn’t believe her, but after he took off her hood and takes her scarf off, he saw her cute beautiful face, he didn’t know how to react. He even squishes her face to see if this is real and not a dream. She felt so soft. He could just do this for ages but he doesn’t want his Egg Boise to get any ideas.

“Mr.Boss! April’s here!” he nearly screams when he heard the human girl name. He lifts his head to see April standing next to#23. He could feel his face starting to heat up. April shyly waves at him.

“Hey,” she says. “Since you already know my name, may I know yours?” he stares at her for a moment and slithers up towards her.

“Ssssir Pentioussss.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir Pentious. Sorry for learning what I am and all.”

“It’ sss fine. I jussst never expected a human can get in Hell by sssome ritual or portal by their friendsss.”

“Oh, you also ask me how I got here too. When you-”

“Yesss. When I hypnotize you.”

“You...aren’t going to tell anyone? Right?” April said with begging eyes. Sir Pentious blushes a bit and doesn’t know whether she was going to cry or not.

“No, no! Of coursse not!” he quickly said. “Why would I be bothered to tell the resst of hell that a pathetic human isss here.” April sighs in relief.

“Thank you. I was a little worried back there.”

“Oh, don’t be ssso idiotic. What ssssinerssss would want with a human, like you?”

“Well, Boss,” #643 starting to say. “They could-” Sir Pentious quickly wrap his tail around him and squeeze him.

“Don’t ssssay anything!”

“I think I would already know what they’ll do to me,” April says quickly, Sir Pentious was still trying to kill him. “#23 says your an amazing inventor.” That got his attention. “Could you show me some? I don’t think the earth has cool inventions as you do.” he smiles and throws 643 away before fixing his bow tie as wraps his arm around her waist. He was still holding onto her scarf on his other hand. 

“Why of courssse, little moussse!”

_30 minutes later, again_

“It’sss 20xx and no one hasss ever invented thessse’s?!”

“Nope. If you lived for a few more years, you would have become a millionaire, or even have your very own land.”

“Yess. That would be nice. Everyone would bow down to me! I would have taken over the whole world!” he said evilly. 

“That’s nice, I guess...Would you mind leaving me at the casino? That way I could get back to the ho-hiding spot.” she said and hopefully, Sir Pentious didn’t make her tell where she was staying at. 

“Hmm? Of coursssse. Right, this way.” he leads her to where he was steering and in a few minutes, they were right above the casino April recognized.

“That’s the one.” she smiles and turns back to him to say thank you but he was already in front of her before coils her around. “Uh, w-what are you doing?” April ask.

“Nothing, little mousse, you weren’t going to leave without your scarf, were you?” he said and held it up.

“Oh, no. I wasn’t.”

“That’ssss what I thought,” he said as his snake tongue flickering but accidentally licked April’s cheek. Both of them blush, even his hat was blushing too as Egg Boise says Aww. ‘Don’t bleed, don’t bleed, don’t bleed,’

“Sssssilence!” he yells and quickly wraps her scarf around her neck and lets her go. 

“Um...Thanks, Sir Pentious. Hope we will meet again soon.” April says with a smile and starts leaving.

“Oh, April!” 23 calls out before she left the ship. “Don’t forget your camera.”

“Oh yeah!” he hands it back to her. “Thanks, 23. I’ll see you eggs around!” she smiles and waves.

“Bye!”

“Goodbye!”

“See you soon, Miss April!”

* * *

April was right about one thing. Charlie and Vaggie were worried about her and wouldn’t stop shaking her. Angel was just watching on the couch, enjoying his popsicle while trying not to laugh.

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Where there any problems? Are you hurt anywhere?” Charlie asked, checking all over April’s body, which April kindly push her away.

“Did any sinners figured out your human? Was anyone following you?” Vaggie asks her.

“Guys. I’m fine.” They ignored her and kept asking her questions. She looks at Angel, begging for his help but he just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Pentious can hypnotize guys.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song that they were singing, it's beautiful.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyFwko9O2UE
> 
> Or
> 
> Crazy - Gnarls Barkley (Space Jazz Cover) ft. Hannah Gill & Casey Abrams

You can say after April was late coming back to the hotel, she’s now “Grounded” from leaving the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie were both acting like her mother...or perhaps her overprotective sisters. That was days ago and it seems like they weren’t just worried about April, they’re worried about something for tomorrow. Charlie said she has to go to her parents on this event and also said to Vaggie “They” won’t come to the hotel when she asks her father to keep them away from the hotel. It’s clear to April they both don’t want her to know what’s going to happen. Not even Angel wants to tell her either. What makes them so worried about tomorrow?

“Maybe it’s like one of those sacrifices...No...A bad weather storms, with poison acid. Wild animals? Mythic creatures coming to eat them? What makes everyone in hell so scared of?” April says to her camera while laying on her bed. “Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel won’t give me a clear clarification or saying what’s going to happen. You already saw through the window, everyone was...panicking over something.” she gets up from her bed and presses her ear on the door. She hears nothing but silence. “This might seems stupid and kids and teenagers of course, if you’re watching this, don’t do what I’m about to do.” She says, picking up her camera and puts it on her head in her hood. “Sneaking out is a death wish and your parents or guardians will freak out...and I have to be honest,” she opens the door silently and looks around. No sign of Vaggie or Angel anywhere. “This is my first time sneaking out.”

* * *

April record’s her night/day event? She still can’t tell while walking around to see sinners boarding up their shops, homes, apartments, or making sure their hiding spot is safe. “Whatever their afraid of, must be huge.” April knows she better get back to the hotel or else it starts early or Vaggie will notice she’s not in her room. She starts walking back where she came until she hears music. It sounded like someone was singing to jazz music around the 1920s or ’30s. ‘...No. No, April. You’re in hell. Following something strange will lead to trouble.’ she thought to herself and tries to ignore it but she couldn’t resist it. It sounded so much fun. Not to mention hearing someone singing it. ‘Fuck it. Might as well just take a look.’

She follows the music as it trails her to an abandoned restaurant. No one was inside but that’s where the music was coming from. She opens the door and instantly knew it’s hidden someone, and where are they usually hidden? Why it’s always behind the bar counter and there’s a trap underneath a rug. ‘Yes!’ She lifts it as it leads down to a stairway. 

_3 Minutes later_

‘Of course, it had to be far.’ April wasn’t talking about the stairs, maybe a little, but theses sinners sure know to dig an underground hallway and at least she’s at the door too. She could imagine this is where the speakeasies are. Where people could drink, listen to jazz, singing, and possibly tell some comedy jokes. April feels like she just went back in time and was about to see and listen while recording this event. She’ll be the first human in hell to visit a nightclub. ‘Well, it’s now or ever.’ Just when she grabs the door handle, she starts to hear statics, radio statics. Her vision could only see statics too with creepy symbols, hearing terrifying voices until it stops. She was still holding the door handle.

“...If you guys didn’t see or hear anything or something what I just witness, that’s not normal and I can’t be the only one who just saw all this.” She said to the camera and opens the door to hear jazz music loud and clear. She looks around to see sinners playing their instruments, eating or drinking at their tables, smoking or being drunk at the bar counter, being themselves in the 1920s or 30s. Some were even dancing to the music. ‘It’s a good thing I took that theater and dance classes or else I’ll feel left out. It was fun learning dance moves from the 1920s.’ She walks around before taking a seat at an empty table while putting her camera down on the table, letting it record this amazing event. She could just listen to this forever and ever...Yet she still have to get back to the hotel. Maybe just five more minutes, she just got here anyway.

_35 minutes later_

So maybe the music and the singing got her to stay just a little longer. What can she say, sinners who volunteer to sing were amazing, or just telling comedy jokes. ‘Okay, I think I’ve been here long enough...or maybe...No...I shouldn’t...Oh, forget it!’ When she sees the jazz performers looking around for another volunteer, April gets up from her table and walks up on the stage and stands in front of the microphone. ‘There’s nothing to be afraid of.’

_“I remember when,_

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space”_

She sang softly as the crowd went quiet. They stop talking and watch.

_“When you're out there without care,_

_Man you’re sure out of touch_

_And it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much”_

The more she sings, the more they listen to her voice as she sings, but there was one sinner who was behind the curtains stage. He's curious about her as he wears a wide smile on his face. 

He is tall and very thin, has grey skin, sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears and has two small black antlers. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes. Wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pinstriped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. He has a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are, as he carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it. He never heard such a beautiful voice in all his life in hell.

_“Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Probably”_

The sinner knew there was something different about her. She’s not from around here. 

_“I hope that you are having the time of your life_

_Just think twice_

_Here’s my only advice”_

April was so focus singing she didn’t notice a tall shadow forming behind her until he suddenly appears behind her and starts singing with her.

_“Who do you, who do you_

_Who do you, who do you_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Ha ha ha, bless your soul_

_Do you really think that you're in control?_

_No”_

April gasp slightly and looks turn her head to see a handsome sinner right behind her when he sang. April was quite shocked how he suddenly appears out of nowhere and gently grabs her chin to make her look at him as he sings her before letting her go. His voice sounded like an old-fashioned radio announcer yet he sounds charming. He smiles at her as April’s face was heating up fast like fire but stays calm. Maybe he just wants to join her too, so she just continues singing as he sings along with her.

_“Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly”_

April never thought he sounded so amazing. The sinner takes her hand and brought her closer to him. ‘For every demon or sinners I met or seen, he’s something else...Also, is everyone in hell always taller than humans?’ She thought as she smiles. The sinner loved her adorable smile. He wants her to stay with that smile. 

_“My heroes had the heart_

_To live their lives out on the limb_

_Do you remember thinkin’_

_To be like them”_

Next thing April knew, she was dancing with him in Waltz/Tango/Foxtrot style (There were so many to choose from, so just pick of them or imagine how they dance). She never thought dancing and singing was the greatest feeling of her life here. She should have found out about this place earlier, she was enjoying this, especially to sing with this talented sinner. The sinner was also enjoying this as well. He loves her voice, he loves her smiles, especially her eyes. He didn’t expect when he starts dancing with her, she already knows the steps since her clothes are different from everyone else’s. He looks down at April with a grin. “You sing so beautifully dear,” he whispers to her, still kept his grin. April was right his voice sounding like a radio.

“T-Thanks. I j-just thought it would be fun to sing,” she said nervously to him. “Usually, I just sing when I’m alone.”

“Hmm, then perhaps you should sing more often on stage. Or perhaps, “ he brought her hand towards his lips. “With me~,” he said seductively and kisses her the back of her hand. ‘...Please don’t bleed now. Wait until this is over.’ 

“I-I’ll t-think a-about it,” she said blushing mad before they both stop dancing as he starts singing again.

_“Ever since I was little_

_It looked like fun”_

_“And it's no coincidence I've come_

_But I can,_

_I can die when I'm done”_

_“Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_O-oh_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly”_

The sinner couldn’t take and just have to dance with her again. April didn’t mind at all. 

_“I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me”_

The crowd’s applause as April and the Sinner bowed from their performance. April could tell this night is going to be amazing, unaware the demon knows something about her.

* * *

‘I need to think of an escape plan or else I’ll bleed in a few minutes or seconds! I should have never sung on stage!’ April was walking with the sinner as she headed back to the hotel but she leads the long way instead just in case as they just talk (she already hid her camera in her hood). He offers himself to accompany her back home before she tried to refuse it. It was more like he was following her and everyone in town is already in their homes, still hiding. “ You know, I never thought I would ever find that place,” April said to the sinner.

“Really? And why’s that?”

“Well, I died in 20xx. So I never really get to see or experience what it’s like to visit speakeasies in the 1920s.” April lied on the part she died. She still doesn’t want to get caught again! That’ll make him the third sinner who witness her as a human, minus Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie. “ I just heard music while I was walking around and followed it here.” the sinner chuckles.

“You seemed interested in my year, aren’t you?”

“Hehe, yeah I guess so. I just got so caught up learning history, I just wanted to learn more about the past,” she said shyly. The sinner enjoys seeing her all shy. It suits her, including her smile of course.

“There’s no need to be shy about it, sweetheart,” he said in a gentle voice. April couldn’t handle his voice. ‘Why did I listen to so many ASMR!?’

“Thank you, uh...Sorry. I don’t think I’ve gotten your name?”

“Oh! I’m sorry for not telling you, dear.” 

“It’s alright. My name’s April. April Bell.” Immediately he grabs her hand and shakes it. 

“Alastor, pleasure to meet you, Miss April.”

“April’s fine, actually,” she said blushing a bit.

“Does that mean you were born in April, April?” Alastor asks. She didn’t know if that was a question or a joke.

“I guess?” 

“Hmm, so that means your birthstone is a beautiful diamond, like you,” he said with a smirk, causing April’s face to heat up.

“Um, w-well-” he leans his head close to her face.

“And doesn’t it also means your birth flower is Daisy and Sweet Pea?” 

“I...uh” April says nervously, she doesn’t know what to say.

“Hmm?” Alastor waited for her to respond.

“I g-guess you're right about that,” she answered.

“Really? Does that also mean,” April didn’t react fast enough when he grabs her scarf as she felt herself spinning around till she felt the cold air on her face, her hood falls off and the camera falling off her head, she’s lucky to have caught it in time...but it also means, “ You’re a human?” Alastor smirks as he held her scarf. April looks at him with scared eyes. This is now her third sinner who witnessed her as a human.

“P-Please don’t tell,” she said with a sad look. “I-I don’t want anyone t-to knows I’m here.” she knew there was no chance of escaping now. She just froze and closed her eyes, waiting for him to knock her unconscious or just kills her. Hopefully is an instant fast kill.

“...” She felt Alastor hand on under her chin to tilt her head up, causing her to open her eyes to look at him with that same smile on his face before he chuckles. “Doll, why would I ever want to turn in such a little angel like you?”

“D-don’t most demons usually try to e-either kill a human o-or tell hell that a human is stuck here?” 

“Well, I suppose some demons do, but what kind of gentleman would that make me hurting someone so fragile?”

“So...Your not going to kill me?”

“Of course not,” he chuckles before leaning in a little closer to her. “Darling~,” he said seductively.

April has two choices, faint or-Nope. It was too late to faint now when blood starts dripping from her nose. She quickly moves away from his hand but some blood somehow manages to get on one of his fingers. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” April screams as she turns away from him and covers her nose, blushing madly. ‘WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? I’M READY FOR DEATH! I’M READY TO DIE NOW!’ While April was busy thinking how she embarrassed herself, Alastor lifts his finger that has her blood on it before licking it off clean. “I’m so sorry you had to witness that! I couldn’t control it, I mean, I tried too but it slips and-!” April keeps rambling before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see him offering her a handkerchief. “Oh, nono. Alastor, it-it’ll-”

“It’s fine, my dear.” she hesitated at first before taking it and held it to her nose. 

“A-Again...Sorry, you had to see that.” the blood starts soaking into the handkerchief. “This doesn’t usually happen.”

“It’s quite alright,” he reassured her.

“(Sigh)...How did you know I was human?” April asks.

“How did I know? Well, that’s because of your disguise!” he smiles. ‘Damn it. I knew it wasn’t enough to cover up my whole body.’

“My disguise didn’t work, hehe. I guess I should have seen this. The rest of the demons sees me normal until there’s one demon who sees the real me. Right?”

“Precisely!” he said. ‘Yep. I’ve screwed’ April thought. “Are there any other sinners who know you’re a human?”

“...No.” he still kept his smiles. He knows she’s lying. “...Only five or six knows I’m human, b-but I’m not giving you their names.”

“Fair enough.” Once April felt her nose stops dripping blood, she shyly gives the handkerchief back to Alastor before spotting a clock tower but for some reason, it has a countdown.

“What’s the countdown for?” she asks, staring at the clock tower. She felt him lays his hand on her shoulder.

“Well, it’s a long story.” he wraps his arms around her and pulled her close to his side. “Hell suffers from overpopulation. Too many people just waste their life being insane, I guess,” he said with a sinister laugh. “So Heaven solves the problem by routinely exterminating demons yearly. To help lower our dreaded population issue.”

“Wait. Heaven...extermin-” he cuts her off.

“During each extermination, sets of angels are sent down from heaven to kill a portion of Hell's population whenever Hell becomes overpopulated in a yearly genocide.”

“They...they…” April didn’t know what to say. Why would heaven do this! Sure it’s overpopulated but that doesn’t mean they should kill people in hell just for their sins. Earth is overpopulated too! “Why?... Why would they think this is a good idea?” April asks, still in shock. No wonder why Charlie feels sad or afraid to talk about it. That’s why she’s creating this hotel. Heaven doesn’t need to kill them. 

While April was in deep thoughts, she hadn't noticed Alastor standing in front of her as he wraps her scarf around her neck. Once he’s finished, he walks behind her, wrapped both of his arms around her shoulder, folding them around her neck and slouched forward, letting some of his weight fall all on her and laid the bottom of his chin on top of her head and rested there. She felt frustrated again, why is he doing this?

“I have no idea. Maybe the heavens have gotten bored and decided to just kill random demons and sinners every once a year!” he said, bringing her closer to him.

“I thought heaven was just all nice a-and innocent.”

“Well, you thought wrong my dear sweet pea!” he smiles.

“Yeah, I guess so...Peace was never an option. In Hell or Heaven.” she said with a frown.

“...” she felt his weight off her and appears right in front of her. “Smile, my dear!” he said and gently cupped her cheeks before squishing them. It made April remembers how every sinner she met always kept squishing her cheeks, just to remember how soft they use to be or just for fun to squish them. That made April smiled. “There it is!” he says. “You’re never fully dressed without one.” she giggles.

“Thank you, Alastor,” she said and noticed it was almost midnight. That also means the angels will come down soon. “I think we should probably go now. Before they come down here.” he lets go of her cheeks before grabbing her hand again.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, April,” he said and kissed her hand again. “Hope to see you again real soon~” April blushes again and tries so hard this time not to faint or bleed at the same time.

“Uh, y-you too,” she says shyly as Alastor lets her go and watches her leaves. Once she’s gone, he took out the bloody handkerchief from his pocket and sniffs it before chuckling darkly.

“Oh Daisy, your blood truly is something. Oh, I just wish I could taste more of your delicate blood,” he said with a wicked smirk on his face. 

* * *

‘Please don’t be up! Please don’t be up! Please don’t be up!’ she screams in her head while running towards Happy Hotel. If Vaggie or Angel was awake, she’ll be in trouble. ‘There it is!’ She races towards the doors, opens it quietly as she steps in before closing it behind her. ‘Phew. That was-’

“Where were you?” she spoke too soon. She sees Vaggie with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. 

“...(Sigh) I might as well tell you.” So April told Vaggie what she has learned about the extermination when she asks one of the demons what is going to happen tomorrow and also telling her it’s unfair to hell (she decided not to tell her about the speakeasies or another sinner figured out she’s a human) Vaggie drops her angry expression and listens. She knew exactly how she felt when she first learned about it too. “I mean, are the heavens trying to do one of those Purge things?”

“You know about the Purge?”

“Yeah. They already made two more sequels. The election year and how it all started. They even made a show about the purge too. It’s getting intense on season two.”

“Really? Wow, never knew the Purge is becoming more popular.”

“I know. I’ve also heard they’re making another Purge next year.”

“Okay. That has to be a warning sign. Since hell is being exterminated,”

“And it could happen on earth too...But only for twelve hours, unless they decided to a whole day instead...Yeah, if they decided to make the Purge real, everyone in hell will be fuck.”

“Exactly.” Just then, they heard screaming and screeching from outside the hotel. April felt her whole body shivers. “(Sigh) Well, it looks like they started it,” Vaggie said with a scared look. “I hope this hotel will become successful. We need to show heavens sinners can be redeemed.”

“I hope so too,” April said, hearing screaming voices begging for help. “No one should be deserved to be killed, even if they are evil, there’s still a chance they can change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song that they were singing, it's beautiful.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyFwko9O2UE
> 
> Or
> 
> Crazy - Gnarls Barkley (Space Jazz Cover) ft. Hannah Gill & Casey Abrams


	6. Chapter 5

After the extermination, Vaggie and April went to the 666 news station as they waited for Charlie to get here. Vaggie was feeling a little nervous about all this since Charlie will be on live 666 news and who knows what will happen. “Don’t worry, Vaggie. We practiced this many times and I’m sure Charlie is going to do just great.” April reassured her with a smile.

“Your right. She’ll do great.” They waited a few minutes until they see Charlie with two goat demons.

“April, meet Razzle and Dazzle!” Charlie said as the two came up to her and shakes one of her hands. ‘First Egg Bois, now Goat Bois...We need plushies of these right now!’ April fangirls inside. “I already told them your...you know,” she said nervously.

“It’s alright.” Aprils smile while petting their heads while they stretch her cheeks. “I’m willing to let my secret out to someone so cute.”

While April was paying attention to the Goat Bois, Vaggie was fixing Charlie’s bowtie. “Okay. You remember what to say?” she asks Charlie.

“Yes! Let’s do this!” she said bravely.

“Just look at me and I’ll mouth it to you.”

“Come on, Vaggie! I know what to say, I just feel like we need to...I don’t know, make things sound more exciting...Oooh! what if I-”

“Sing a song about it?” Vaggie cuts her off.

“You knew I was gonna say that.”

“Because I know you, but please don’t sing. This is serious.” Vaggie said but,

“Well, y’know I’m expressing myself and my goals through song!”

“But life isn’t a musical hon.” Vaggie said.

“Fine, but” As they both were talking, April did remember she thought she saw Sir Pentious on the news. He probably shouldn’t wear those choices of clothing for a picture, not to mention how does a snake even skate? It also looks like he’s fighting someone named Cherri Bomb for a turf war. It’s Splatoon all over again. Of course, she does feel sorry for his Egg Bois but maybe there’s a fifty-fifty chance he created them? Cause how is that possible they all died at the same time or something. 

She sees Charlie walking towards Katie Killjoy. “Think she’ll do great?” April asks Vaggie.

“I hope so...As long as she doesn’t sing, we'll be fine.”

“She’s going to sing...Also, have you seen Angel?”

“...No...No, I haven’t. I haven’t seen him this morning.”

* * *

It’s was quite in the limo, well, unless you count Angel playing with the window switch, making the car window raising and lowering. Charlie was down, hugging her legs, Vaggie was pissed with rage and wrath, while April was sitting quite with some of Katie’s Killjoy’s blood covered all over her hoodie, scarf, and some on her face. How the hell did this happen?

* * *

_“Wow! That was shit!”_

_Every sinner’s, even Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench were laughing at Charlie after she finished singing. ‘(Sigh) I knew this would happen.’ April thought sadly._

_“What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen in hell, would give two shits becoming a better person!? You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want people to be good just because?” Katie said as she continues laughing._

_“Well, we have a patron already who believes in our cause and he’s shown incredible progress!” Charlie said to her._

_“Oh? And who might that be?” Katie asked while Charlie smirks._

_“Oh...Just someone named, Angel Dust.”_

_“The porn star?” Tom said in shock._

_“You fucking would Tom! In any case, that’s not even accomplishment. I’m sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube.” Katie said to Charlie._

_“I beg to differ. He’s been behaved, clean and out of trouble for two weeks now,” Charlie spoke too soon when they were interfered with by ‘Breaking news’. April can already tell this has something to do with Angel. ‘Angel, why?’_

_“We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let’s go to the live feed!” The screen comes out and it did show Angel in the turf war. ‘Yep, were dead.’_

_“Oh shit…”_

_“Oh, shit indeed. It looks like the one, who’s just joined the battle is none other than porn actor, Angel Dust. What a juicy coincidence! You must feel really stupid right now?” Katie and Tom laughed shouting “Ratings!” while Charlie freaks out and tries to cover the screen._

_“Don’t look at this!”_

_“Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be such a total failure?” Katie asks her as she continues to laugh._

_“Yeah! Well...How does it feel that I got your pen, huh!” April can what Charlie is about to say next and it’s a deathwish._

_“Charlie, no!” Apil yells._

_“Bitch?!” Every demon stops laughing. “Opps.” Charlie laughs nervously and drops her pen back on the table. Tom just runs away. ‘Good choice.’_

_1 minute later_

_Everything went chaos, Charlie and Katie are fighting,_

_“Why won’t anyone help me!?”...And Tom was on fire. 'How in the fuck is he on fire? There's no fire in this building except Tom!'_

* * *

Once Angel noticed how quiet it was and how Vaggie was staring him with cold dead eyes,

“...What?” That’s all he asks.

“What? What?! What were you doing!?”

“I owed my girl buddy a solid! Isn’t that a “redeeming quality?” Helping friends with stuff?”

“Not with turf wars that result in territorial genocide!”

“Eh, you win some. You lose a few hundred.” Angel snickers. “It wasn’t that bad anyway.” he resumes playing with the window. April sees Vaggie with a knife and knew exactly what she’s about to do.

“Uh, Angel!” April shouts his attention.

“Huh?” He moved his hand away from the switch just in time as it hits the switch. Vaggie just growls at him. “Aw come on, I had to! My credibility was on the line. (Sigh) I mean, what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to go clean? It just throws out my entire persona.”

“Your credibility? What about the hotel? Your little stunt, made us look like a fucking joke!” Vaggie yells at him.

“I gotta be honest, but she’s right Angel,” April said. “It did look like a joke to everyone.”

“No no no, babe. Jokes are funny! I made you look, uh, sad! And pathetic! Like an orphan, with no arms, or legs,” Charlie didn’t take it well and neither did April.

“Angel,”

“Oh, with progeria!” Yep, he just had to make things worse. “Great! Now I’m bummed thinking about it!... This thing have any liquor?” Angel asks and starts searching around for any liquor.

“Can you please just try to take this seriously?” Vaggie asks him.

“Fine, I’ll try, just don’t get your taco in a twist, baby.”

“Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?”

“Whatever pisses you off more...Is there seriously no liquor in here?” 

“No, Angel. I don’t think so.” April said to him.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Vaggie says. 

“Too late, toots. Wait, would that make me double dead? And where exactly do I go to, double hell?” Angel laughs. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me, bitch. Get used to it.” Vaggie starts to swears in Spanish as her pupil turns into a skull. “Listen, who cares if some jagoffs got hurt? Most of them are ugly freaks. Look around! Got a bunch of fuckin’ harlequin babies down here. Well, except for April.” Angel smirks, pointing all four fingers at her, making her blush a little. “She’s the real hot stuff here in Hell than the rest of those freaks.” Angel laughs.

“You’re one to talk,” Vaggie said, making April giggle.

“Hey!” Angel yells. “This body is flawless! Everyone wants some of me, and I’ve got the creepy fan letters to prove it.” Angel pulls out a creepy fan letter and it turns out it is creepy. Charlie feels like it was time for her to speak.

“That was really uncool y’know, Angel.” Vaggie continues to growl.

“Uncool?! After that trainwreck, there is no way anyone is gonna stay at the hotel.” She stares at Angel with a killer looks. “All thanks to you and your selfish bullshit!”

“...Does that mean I don’t have a free room anymore?” Vaggie has her hands out, ready to snap his neck. “Ah, well, shucks.” Charlie sighs before looking at Vaggie with a smile.

“Hey, come on, we don’t know if things are over yet. Try to relax, Vaggie. It’ll be okay.”

“She’s right,” April said. “Things will get better soon. For example, when friends and I upload a video that nearly cost us getting arrested thanks to Sam, people called us fraud for making that up or adding background effects. But, there are a few people who believe in us and thought what we did was great when no one else dares to visit that brings haunted spirits.” April smiles. “Don’t let one or a thousand bad reviews or comments get in your way. There’s still a good chance someone will know your hotel is something special for everyone in hell.” Both Charlie and Vaggie smiled, but they still feel a little down.

When they reach the hotel, everyone goes to their separate ways. Vaggie resting on the couch, Angel taking out a popsicle, Charlie feeling down, and April taking off her hoodie and scarf before sitting it down on a pile of boxes including her camera and headed towards the nearest bathroom sink to wash off the blood on her face. ‘Oh boy. This is not going well. We need some miracle or some shit.’ April thought as she dries her face off with a towel. ‘We need someone to help us run this hotel.' Once she’s finished, she leaves the bathroom to check up on Charlie. She has been quiet for a little bit. Not to mention hearing a door open.

“Hel-” Only to hear a door slammed. Then hears it opening again. “-lo!”...And only to hear the door slams shut again. April giggles how that person paused to finished their word when the door shut in front of them twice. ‘Wait. Didn’t I hear that voice before?’

“Hey, Vaggie?” Charlie calls out with a nervous face.

“What?”

“The Radio Demon is at the door!”

“What?!”

“Uh, who?” Angel ask.

“What should I do?” Charlie panics. April decides to hide behind the hallway to see who could it be. That voice sounds so familiar.

“Well, don’t let him in!” Vaggie said. Charlie looks at the door for a second before opening it again for the third time.

“May I speak now?” 

“You may-” Charlie was cut off.

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure,” April remembers him, that might also explain why she’s trying so hard not to bleed. “Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!” April decides maybe it would be nice to seem him again since he knows she’s human already. “So many orphans.”

“Hey, Alastor.” April steps out of the hallway with a nervous smile on her face while rubbing the back of her head. “Happy to see you again,” she said before realizing she made a huge mistake, she lied to Vaggie no demons knows she’s human. Alastor was surprised at first till he smiles wider. 

“April, darling!” he yelled before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer so that their cheeks were touching. “I thought I’d never get to see your beautiful face again! Oh, isn’t this quite surprising!”

“It is kinda surprising to see you again that fast.” April giggles before Vaggie pulls her back towards her, freeing her from his arm and made her stand behind her including Charlie.

“Don’t touch her!” she yelled at him while pointing her spear at him. “I know your game. And I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, cheesy talk show shitlord!” she said with anger in her voice. Alastor just laughs slightly as he puts his finger at the tip of her spear and lowers it away from him.

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…” Suddenly, his smile grew bigger as the hallway around him went darker. “I would have done so already.” he said in a glitch eerie including the hallway went glitchy with piercing screams, loud demonic static or sounds of radio static before he shakes his head and acted as if nothing has happened. This made April, Vaggie and Charlie stayed in silence and was scared they make one move, their dead. “No, I’m here because I want to help!” 

“...Say what now?” Charlie ask.

“Help!” he says laughing. “Hello? Is this thing on?” he asks his microphone staff while tapping it. “Testing, testing.” his microphone staff came alive.

“Well I heard you loud and clear!” it said in a happy tone. April can’t help it but laugh a little. ‘Does that mean his staff is alive?’

“Um, you want to help?” Charlie asks before all three ladies felt pushed together when Alastor appears behind them somehow he did with April.

“With this ridiculous thing you’re trying to do! This hotel!” He said before letting them go and look at Charlie.“I want to help you run it.”

“Uh...Why?” he laughs.

“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!” he said. ‘Well, he isn’t wrong there. I mean, I would have done the same thing if I was bored.’ April thought before feeling his arms rest on her head. She tries not to laugh. ‘Okay, I can’t be that short, right?’ “I’ve lacked inspiration for decades! My work became mundane, lacking focus, aimless! I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment!” he before he gets a chance to bring April close to him, Vaggie pulls her away while glaring at him. Charlie felt nervous before asking.

“Does getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment?”

“Yes,” April said with a smile. ‘That bitch did kinda deserve it.’

“It’s the purest kind, my dear.” Alastor agrees. “Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage! And the stage is a world of entertainment.” Charlie begins to smile.

“So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?” Alastor laughs.

“Of course not. That’s wacky nonsense!” he says. “Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity!” he shook his head. “Nononono, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!” he says, looking at Vaggie and Angel. Vaggie is already ready to bring out her spear again. “The chance given was the life they lived before. The punishment is this!” he says, either talking about Hell or the hotel. “There is no undoing what is done!” April decides to say something now, it doesn’t make sense for some reason.

“So then, why do you want to help Charlie if you don’t believe in her cause?” she asks him. Alastor just smirks at her before he takes her hand and pulled her closer towards him. 

“Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!” he wraps his arm around her and brought her close. “I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment!” he said as he twirls her around before his voice starts to become a bit darker. “Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure.” Neither April or Charlie says anything until Charlie moves Alastor’s hand off of April’s shoulder.

“Right.” Charlie said before signaling April to sit with Vaggie and Angel. Of course, she did as Alastor stars talking about how he’ll be wonderful helping the hotel.

“Ah, so uh,” Angel starts speaking. “What’s the deal with Smiles over there?”

“Wait, you’ve never heard of him before? You’ve been here longer than me!” Vaggie said. Angel just shrugs. “The Radio Demon, one of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?”

“Eh, not big on politics.”

“Come on, Vaggie. I’m sure he isn’t that bad.” April said.

“Oh yeah, that reminds. How the fuck do you know him?” Vaggie asks her with an angry expression.

“...He’s the demon who told me about the extermination when I snuck out that night,...I can’t help it he’s so handsome.” she says with a cheesy smile. “And I guess I should have told you this earlier, he saw through my disguise and knows I’m human. I didn’t tell him about this place though.” Angel grabs her cheeks and pulls her close to his face.

“You snuck out while I was asleep?! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he said before letting her go. “We could have gotten wasted together,” he said angerly but that’s not what he’s really angry about. It would have been more fun if it was just him and April together, and hearing her saying he’s handsome.

“Hehe, sorry,” April said as Vaggie steps in.

“Listen here you two, decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him the Radio Demon.

As lazy as that is. 

Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world’s most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing’s for sure. He’s an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which we can’t risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!” Vaggie said, never stop missing any details. That made April chill to the bone.

“Ya done?” Angel asks before laughing at Alastor. “He looks like a strawberry pimp!” Well, at least Angel can brighten up the whole scary description.

“So...maybe he’s a little scary after you told us who he is, but maybe we should give him a chance. That and I heard a way terrifying legends from my sister. She’s really good keeping me up late...Even for four days of no sleep...Anyway, I trust him. He’s like a nice gentleman.” April said. 

“Well, I don’t trust him!” Vaggie said, crossing her arms.

“To be fair, do you trust any man?” Angel asks. “Any men? Men?” Vaggie just gets up and talks to Charlie. “...Seriously, why didn’t you wake me up?” Angel asks April again.

“Sorry. I just wanted to know what everyone was worried about and I guess you just slip past my mind.”

“Hmph, where did you go to anyway?”

“Well, I guess you can say I went to a secret club or hideout. That’s also where I met Alastor, where he heard me sing and decided to join in.” 

“Wait. You can sing?” April blushes when she realized she said it.

“Yeah...A little bit but not a lot.”

“...So Strawberry Pimp gets to hear you sing but I don’t? Why?” he said in a fake sad voice and lays on April’s lap dramatically. April can tell what Angel wants, so does Alastor too when he overhears them. He tries not to show any sign of jealousy or anger.

“(Sigh) Want me to sing to you later?”

“ Uh, yeah! I wanna hear you fucking sing!” April giggles while rolling her eyes

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Angel cheers as he sets up from her lap.

“Okay, so...Al.” Charlie began talking to Alastor. “You’re sketchy as fuck, and clearly see what I’m trying to do here is a joke. But I don’t.” She said to him. “I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So, I’m taking your offer to help. On the condition that there be no tricks or voodoo strings attached it.” Charlie clarified it.

“So, it’s a deal then?” Alastor holds out his hand for Charlie to shake on it, green light emerges from his palm, almost blowing everyone away.

“Nope! No shaking! No deals! I-hmm...” Charlie holds up her hand, which makes Alastor close his palm, eradicating the green light. ‘Is that how some demon’s make deals...I better make sure Sam doesn’t see this part.’ April thought in her head. “As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel, for as long as you desire...Sound fair?”

“Hmm...Fair enough.” Alastor said as Charlie gives out thumbs up

“Cool beans.” 

Alastor walks around the room, eyeing every corner, random pile of junk in small areas as Angel just gets up and walks to another place to sit while Vaggie stands up from the couch, standing her ground if Alastor comes nears April, who was just smiling nervously.

“Smile, my dear!” he says to Vaggie. “You know you’re never fully dressed without one!” he continues looking around.

“Still don’t trust him?” April ask Vaggie.

“He’s fucking onto something,” she said while glaring at him.

“So where is your hotel staff?” Alastor asks Charlie. ‘Oh boy.’

“Uh, well…” Charlie turns to Vaggie, so does Alastor to see her sending killer look at him, only him. ‘Yeah, good luck with that pal.’

“Oh ho ho ho, you’re going to need more than that,” he said before walking up to Angel. “And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

“I can suck your dick!” April had to cover her mouth from laughing while falling off the couch but some manage to slip out when Angel said it with a happy expression and no regrets while hearing a radio screech coming from Alastor. ‘Angel! My god! Alastor, you gotta be honest, you weren’t expecting that, were you?’

“Ha! No.” Alastor said to him. 

“Your loss.” Alastor walks back to the middle of the room.

“Well, this just won’t do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up!” he snaps his finger and a fire lit up in the fireplace as something drops in. ‘...What?’ All four come up close as Alastor picks up the figure before it opens their cyclops eye. They all stare at it for a second before it poofs out from the ashes. It’s a demon of course, and it’s a female. She has short yet fluffy pink hair with a yellow undertone. Her teeth are sharp and light yellow, and she has pink dots at each end of her mouth. Her attire is themed after the 50s, as she wears a dark pink scarf, a white shirt with pink dots, along with a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots. She also has small limbs of dark pink coloration. ‘...Oh my fucking god...She’s so fucking adorable!!’ April screams in her head. ‘I need a plushie of her right now!’ “This little darling is Niffty!” he said before dropping her.

“Hi! I’m Niffty! It’s nice to meet you!” she said in an adorable voice. “It’s been a while since I’ve made new friends!” she said a little creepy but April didn’t mind it all. If she gets killed by her, she won’t be angry at her. She’s too cute. “Why are you all women? Have any men here?!” she asks while lifting Charlie from the ground. Scaring both April and Angel when Vaggie brought out her spear. “I’m sorry, that’s rude. Oh man, this place is filthy!” she said before putting Charlie down, also making Vaggie dropping her spear. “It really needs a lady’s touch, which is weird, because you’re all ladies, no offense.” Angel was kinda a bit mad Niffty mistakes him he’s a lady but lets it go. “Oh my gosh, this is awful!” She suddenly whips out her feather duster out of nowhere and starts cleaning. “No, no, no, no, no-” she gasps when she sees a bug, quickly took out a needle and stabs it. “Nope.” she said before noticing April. “Oh my goodness! A human?!” April didn’t have time to react when Niffty jumps up to her face just to squish her cheeks while Alastor brought up another demon in the hotel. “You’re are a human!” April giggles.

“Yep. I’m a human,” she said. “Nice to meet you, Niffty, My name April.” Niffty let’s go of her cheeks and jumps off April before looking up to her. ‘Well, at least I’m not the shortest anymore.’

“You’re so pretty for a human!”

“Thanks. And you’re so cute for a sinner.”

“Thank you! How did you get in Hell without dying?!”

“I guess you can say I got transported here by a portal or ritual.”

“So that means you’ll be the first human who ever gone to Hell and comes back to the living! I bet everyone would love to hear your experience in Hell!”

“I guess so but there are a few people who won’t believe me. It’s a good thing the camera fell in Hell too or else I wouldn’t have proof I’ve met you or anyone in Hell,” she said and walks towards the boxes that had her clothes and the camera. “I’m sure everyone would love to meet you if they visit Hell too.” She picks up the camera and held it in front of Niffty. “Like to say Hi to the humans?” Niffty grabs the camera and held it close to her face.

“Yes! Hello, living world! I’m Niffty! It’s so nice to meet you all! I can’t wait to meet you all once you die and fall to Hell!” She said with a sweet/creepy smile. ‘So cute!’ Niffty noticed April’s hoodie and her scarf. “Oh my goodness! What happened to your clothes!?” she asks and hands April back her camera.

“Oh, Charlie was fighting Katie Killjoy and some of Katie’s blood got on me. It’ll probably take a while to clean it off.” April said before putting the camera down on the lamp table.

“No, it won’t!” Niffty said and picks up her bloody clothes. “It must be clean!”

“But ho-” She didn’t get to finish when Niffty runs like Sonic or Flash speed and came back with her clothes all cleaned with no single bloodstain on it. ‘She’s fast!’

“Here you go! All clean and spotless!” she hands them over to April as she puts it on, not noticing Angel backing up just to run and tackle Vaggie. 

“Wow, thanks Niffty!” April smiles.

“No problem! There was one bloodstain that was tough to get off your scarf. It’s almost like it’s been there for years!”

“Wait, what” April ask but was interrupted when she hears a familiar voice.

“I lost the ability to love years ago.” April turns around immediately says his name when she saw him.

“Husk?” he heard his name and almost starts coughing as he was drinking his cheap booze when he sees April here. Again, he thanks Hell for giving him fur. “It’s nice to see you again!” April smiles as she walks up to the bar. 

“Y-Yeah. It’s nice to see y-you too, shortie,” he said before mumbling and cursing himself for stuttering. 

“Are you here to help the hotel too?” Husk stayed silent for a second. Either stay here, help this stupid hotel, and also hang out with April and see if he could get a shot with her or leave and let either Alastor or that porn spider take her away before he has a chance.

“Yeah...As long as I get some free cheap booze, I’ll help.” April hugs him across the bar.

“Great!” she yells in excitement. ‘The reason why I’m hugging you is because of your soft fur.’ Angel stares at them and thought about what it would look like if he, April and Husk, all in a threesome. He smirks at his kinky fantasy.

“April!” She heard Vaggie calling her name. ‘...Fuck’ She stops hugging Husk, much to his disappointment, and sees her with an angry expression. “Are you fucking serious!?”

“Sorry.” Is all April said. ‘Please, Sir Pentious. Don’t come here.’

* * *

**(So, I’m gonna skip the song because come on, Alastor song is amazing. And I’m too lazy to describe an outfit for April in the 1920s, maybe later. Just imagine her wearing one.)**

‘WHY?!’ When Alastor was still singing, there was a huge explosion that causes the door to fly and hit Niffty. They all step out to see Sir Pentious ship in the sky.

“Ha! Well well well, look who it is harboring the striped freak!” he yells. “We meet yet again, Alastor!” Everyone looks at Alastor.

“Do I know you?” That made Sir Pentious either both sad or upset.

“Oh, yes you do-April?!” he shouted when he saw her with the group. Now its everyone’s turn to look at April, as she was backing up but stops when he called her. She shyly waves at him.

“Hehe, hey Sir Pentious. Happy to see you again.” she can feel Vaggie sending her cold daggers at her. “He’s the last one. I swear.”

“Hi, April!” one of the Egg Boise calls out right beside his boss. ‘I’m so fucking dead now.’ 

“Alright enough!” Sir Pentious pushes him off and went back inside to the control panel. “And this time, I have the element of surprise!” A huge ray gun appears out of his ship and targets at them. Alastor had enough and snaps his finger. ‘That can’t be good.’ April was right when suddenly, a huge hole appears right beneath his ship and long black tentacles start to tear it apart. Everyone in his ship, even Sir Pentious was screaming until Alastor finally finish them off as it explored.

Everyone was quiet with shock and scared shitless what they had just witness. This is a clear sign that says don’t piss him off or he will kill you or if you interrupted his song. They look at him as he still kept his creepy smile. ‘...Anyone who watches this video better not ends up in Hell or else they’ll die by him.’ April though while trying to stop herself from shaking as she holds her camera.

“Well I’m starved! Who wants some jambalaya?” Alastor said before walking back to the hotel, still talking about the jambalaya. April looks at Charlie and Vaggie.

“I didn’t tell anyone about this place and this time I’ll forever stay in the hotel for safety until we find a way for me to get back home,” April said just in time before Vaggie was about to shout at her.

“Uh, Yeah,” Vaggie said. “Just, please be honest with us if you were ever found out, April.”

“Don’t worry. I will.” April smile as they all head back inside the hotel.

* * *

“Oh boy, what a day,” she said to herself as she heads back to her room. 

“Hey, hottie!” she hears Angel calling for her. 

“Hey, Angel, what’s up?” 

“Well,” he leans close to her face. “I was wondering if you finally like to take my free serves to have-”

“Pfft! Angel. No.” April smiles.

“Aw come on! Plea-” A door opens and out came tired Husk with cheap booze in his hand.

“What the fuck is going on out here?” he asks and sees April and Angel. Angel just smirks.

“Oh nothing~,” he said, grabs April’s shoulder and brought her close. “April and I thought would you love to join our threesome sex~” April covers her nose just in case again. 

“Angel! No!” she laughs.

“What the-NO!” he yells and grabs April away from Angel grasp and held her tight. “Go fuck yourself!” Angel cupped Husk’s face, as his fluff is in front of April. 

“Only if you watch me~ Maybe you two should watch me until you slowly join in~” April can feel her face on fire and feeling her nose starting to bleed. Suddenly, she felt herself being pick up bridle style and it was no other than Alastor. ‘What the fuck is going on!?’

“Hey!” both demons yells.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just thought sweet little darling here, needed help to get as far away from you too!” April lets out a slip of laughing while kept her nose tight from dripping blood.

“Hey! She didn’t even say she wants to get away from us!” Angel yells and tries to snatches April from Alastor but he moves away from him before lifting her above his head. ‘Stoop!’

“What makes you think it’s okay for you to carry her like that?!” Husks yell. 

“Will, why wouldn’t she?” Alastor said with a smile.

April was still blushing madly while laughing as three gentlemen were fighting for her. ‘What the fucking hell do they want with me!’ It ended short when Niffty came to the rescue by jumping on Angel’s head and picks up April before Sonic speed fast till she reaches April’s room. April starts laughing hard as she held her stomach. “What the fuck is going on here?” 

“I don’t know. But do they have any idea what time it is?! People are trying to sleep! Also, why is your nose bleeding? Are you hurt!?” Niffty asks worriedly.

“No, no. I’m fine. It’s just...I guess you can say it was too much for me to handle this much. Angel, Husk, and Alastor...they were too much for me.” April blushes before both of them hear a groan coming from outside the window. Both went up to the window to see Sir Pentious still alive, including #23.

“Now will you shoot me with your ray gun?” #23 asks before his boss passes out. 

“...and maybe him too? I guess?”

“Hmm, okay! Night, April!” Niffty said before leaving her room.

“Night, Niffty!” she said while takes the camera off her head and holds it in front of her. “Well, that was a crazy day there. Hope I’ll find a way to get back home though...or else I’ll probably see my sister in hell because she killed Sam...Hopefully, she wouldn’t do that...Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, time to wait for episode two of the Hazbin Hotel. I may or may not but an author note on the next chapter, I'll tell you something later that could be fun! And seriously, how did Tom get caught on fire?


	7. Angel x April Fluff Moment (It's short guys, I mean, really short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just for moments time (Not really an official Angel x April)

April felt a little nervous while she stands in front of Angel’s door. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t be here...but yet, you don’t want to visit that nightmare again.’ She doesn’t know if this could work. Usually, the only way to stop the nightmares is either warm milk or counting sheep but those didn’t work. So her last choice is asking someone if they could cuddle with her, and the only person she thought she could ask is Angel Dust. ‘Just ask him. There’s no need to be scared of asking him.’ She raises her knuckles to knock on his door but stops. She can’t do it. He’s probably asleep and doesn’t want to be bothered either.

“Hey, Sweetcheeks.” she hears a voice behind her. She turns around to see Angel, holding Fat Nuggets in front of her as Fat Nuggets made a cute snort sound. She giggles and pets his head.

“Hey, Fat Nuggets.” She said to him first before looking at Angel. “Hey, Angel.”

“So, mind telling me what you’re doing in front of my room?”

“...W-well,” she started to say. “...I was wondering if...if I could o-or maybe we...could,” her face starts to heat up while Angel looks at her confused and shock. Is she? Are they? Are they finally going to do it?! Tonight!? RIGHT NOW!

“Of course!” Angel said before April could finish. He takes her hand and open’s his room before pulling her in. April remembers the last time she went to his room and it’s probably best not to say anything that he has in here. 

“You do?” April asks when he hands her Fat Nuggets to pet. ‘Your so cute, Fat Nuggets!’ He sets her on his bed as April was distracted by his pig. “I-I’m so glad you agree. I thought it was stupid of me to ask.”

“Oh no, babe. You’re fine~” he said as he starts taking off his suit. “And don’t be afraid~”

“I’m not...Well, maybe. I don’t know. I guess I was afraid you were going to say no.”

“And why would you think that~” he starts sliding down his-

“Because it was just a stupid nightmare and I thought maybe cuddling with you will do a tri-” she stops when she looks up to see Angel with his chest exposed, filled with fluff and sees his lower half almost exposed too. He quickly pulls it back up. “...Sorry.”

“No, Doll, that’s on me,” he said while blushing a bit and a little disappointed she wasn’t talking about his free serves. It would have been great though. 

“Maybe I should probably go.” Angel quickly grabs her shoulders and sit her back down on the bed when she was getting up.

“No. You said you had a nightmare, so let us take care of that.”

“Us?” her respond was Fat Nuggets oink. “Of course.” she smiles. They both got in the bed. Fat Nuggets went up to Angel while April tries to keep calm, trying to fall back asleep. It wasn’t working. Either they were facing each other the other way or April was just feeling cold. Angel noticed this.

“You alright, babe?” he asks her while turning around, facing her back.

“Yeah?” she said. She heard no response and that’s a sign he knows she’s lying. She turns around to face him. “Okay, I’m not. Just feeling a little cold is all.” Angel wraps his four arms around her body and pulled her close so that her head rests on his fluff/chest.

“Is this better?” he asks. April blushes.

“A-A little bit.” she felt him rubbing the back of her head gently while Fat Nuggets crawl in between them. “Maybe feeling a bit better.” she smiles as she pets Fat’s Nuggets head. She moves her head closer to his fluff. “Just let me feel your fluff while I sleep.” Angel chuckles.

“Okay,” he said before all three falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know how or where Angel got Fat Nuggets, let's just pretend it was later on until we see that adorable pig on Hazbin Hotel. ^^


	8. Angel x April Moments (Sing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three lines came from hazbin-imagines.tumblr.com and Pecan Divinity, thank you for the "Spider Webs" cover by Postmodern Jukebox idea. It’s perfect for Angel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSymHxe9g1M. And for the random things, that’s going to be a little tricky. I’m planning on making an author note how this story should run and the hardest part, the Helluva Boss, I loved it! That’s a challenge. Give me a few days to think over the author’s note, what to put in or not to put in, this won’t be request stories but maybe ideas? And (Spoiler or maybe not really) I'm also showing two or three deleted scenes. Like Chapter 2 (Angel) and chapter 4 (Alastor).

“Can I sit here?” Angel asks April.

“That’s my lap.”

“Is that a yes?” April chuckles.

“You’re already sitting on my lap, Angel,” she said with a smile

"So, are you ready to sing for me?" 

"...Now?" April asks nervously while looking at him. She didn't expect this but remember she did promise him she'll sing for him.

"Yes, now. Unless you need any background music. I can ask those two Goat Bois to help you." He smirks.

"No, that won't be-...you already called for them, didn’t you." She sees them already bring out their instruments and a microphone stand for her too.

"Yep~" She sighs. 

"Alright...but you're gonna have to get off of me." Angel wraps his four arms around her and held her tight while still sitting on her lap. 

"No. Not yet."

"Angel."

* * *

"Any request you would like me to sing?" April asks, standing in front of the microphone stand as Razzle and Dazzle were ready to play their instruments. 

"Hmm, Nah. I just wanna hear you sing." Angel smiles while sitting on the couch.

"Okay." She stays quiet for a second until a song pops up I'm her head. She knows Angel will enjoy this.

_ "Ya think that we connect _

_ That the chemistry's correct _

_ Your words walk right through my ears _

_ Presuming I like what I hear” _

Angel didn’t expect this. Her voice, it’s beautiful.

_ “And now I'm stuck in the _

_ The web you're spinnin’ _

_ You've got me for your prey” _

She looks at Angel before winking at him while the music began to speed up as she dances a little.

_ “Sorry I'm not home right now _

_ I'm walking into spiderwebs _

_ So leave a message and I'll call you back _

_ A likely story, but leave a message _

_ And I'll call you back” _

She closed her eyes as she continues singing.

_ “You're intruding on what's mine _

_ And you're taking up my time _

_ Don't have the courage inside me _

_ To tell you “Please let me be!”  _

_ Communication _

_ A telephonic invasion _

_ I'm planning my escape” _

Angel decides to take this opportunity while she’s distracted, gets up, takes her hand and dances with her in swing style from the 1940s.

_ “Sorry I'm not home right now _

_ I'm walking into spiderwebs _

_ So leave a message and I'll call you back _

_ A likely story, but leave a message _

_ And I'll call you back” _

April opens her eyes to see Angel’s face in front of her with a smirk. She didn’t realize she started dancing with him. She blushes as she giggles and continues dancing with him.

_ “And it's all your fault _

_ I screen my phone calls _

_ No matter who calls _

_ I gotta screen my phone calls” _

Angel takes the lead as he dances with her before pulling her close to him. Now he wishes she woken him up. This voice of her, it’s like a spell that made him want her more. Sexually (Or course) and perhaps emotionally.

_ “Now it's gone too deep _

_ You wake me in my sleep _

_ My dreams become nightmares _

_ ‘Cause you're ringing in my ears _

_ Ohh _

_ “Sorry I'm not home right now _

_ I'm walking into spiderwebs _

_ So leave a message, babe  _

_ A likely story, but leave a message _

_ And I'll call you back _

_ And…” _

Angel twirls her around before letting her go back to the microphone stand.

_ “It’s all your fault _

_ I screen my phone calls _

_ No matter-atter-atter-atter who calls _

_ I gotta screen my phone calls _

__

_ Walking through spiderwebs _

_ Walking through spiderwebs _

_ It’s all your fault _

_ I screen my phone calls _

_ Walking through spiderwebs _

_ So leave a message  _

_ And I’ll call you back” _

She finishes singing while hearing Angel clapping.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Angel applause, April giggles.

“Thanks... So, did you like it?” Angel stops applauding and looks at April before coming towards her, wraps his four arms around her waist and pulls her close to his body.

“Like it? I love it!” he yells and rubbed his head against her, even though he’s taller than her. “Especially that voice of yours~,” he said flirtatiously, causing April nose to bleed a bit. She quickly covers her nose before more comes out.

“Damn it, Angel. Why?” 

“Why not? It’s adorable to see you like this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three lines came from hazbin-imagines.tumblr.com and Pecan Divinity, thank you for the "Spider Webs" cover by Postmodern Jukebox idea. It’s perfect for Angel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSymHxe9g1M. And for the random things, that’s going to be a little tricky. I’m planning on making an author note how this story should run and the hardest part, the Helluva Boss, I loved it! That’s a challenge. Give me a few days to think over the author’s note, what to put in or not to put in, this won’t be request stories. And (Spoiler or maybe not really) I'm also showing two or three deleted scenes. Like Chapter 2 (Angel) and chapter 4 (Alastor).


	9. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

**So...Man, I have to be honest, I don’t know what to say. There’s just, so much writer’s block and I hate it! Why must writer’s block exist!? (Sigh) Anyway, I enjoyed writing this story (Literally because of how amazing Hazbin Hotel is and I love it) and it’s a little tricky for April to interact with every character (Except Katie Killjoy) in this story.**

**I have no idea what short fic I could write (Except the deleted scenes, I’m still gonna show that) with them and it’s difficult to think up. April won’t have a canon ship, yet, but ships are allowed here. There’s no reason to fight for who you ship and who are canon for every character.**

**And I guess what I’m asking is, I need advice or activities, etc, what April would be doing in Hell with the Hazbin Hotel characters and of course, Helluva Boss! (But I’m not ruining Moxxie and Millie's relationship. They're married and I’m with Blitz...secretly filming them as they both singing. It’s adorable! And you guys can still ship them with someone else. And as for Stolas...Maybe...Maybe he can meet April since he already cheated on his wife with Blitz, and I’m stuck between shipping Blitz and Stolas or not, maybe, and I don’t know what else to say to that and we know he has a child too)**

**I’m also probably going to do a Q and A and Ask or Dare. Where the characters of Hazbin Hotel (Belongs to VivziePop) and April, it’s like a fourth wall break just for that. I might also bring the rest of my Oc’s too and April's older sister too. I don’t know, I’ll let you guys decide if April's friends and her sister should come in (Only for the Q and A and Ask or Dare) or not.**

**So, I guess this is sounding like a request almost, even though I don’t like requests. I don’t know what else to called this. So, I guess if you like this story, just tell me in the comments who should April hang out with, in short chapters until episode two comes out.**

**I have no idea what I’m doing anymore. I just need help with these semi-separate fics and short fic or any ideas on what I should write. And of course, there will be rules here too. No lemons or anything related to sex. I’m not writing those.**

**Alright, I guess I’m done here and have no idea what else to say next... And a deleted scene of April and Alastor, how they both met instead of April singing in the next chapter. That, and I'm also taking a break for a few days until I get a break.**

**If you guys are too shy to say something in the comments, you can ask a Q and A, Ask or Dare on https://bleedingblood.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr or just ask here.**

_** If you have a suggestion for the fic, you’re welcome to share it and I’ll think about it.  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding. I have no idea what the heck I'm doing.


	10. Alastor x April deleted moment (From chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in the speakeasies, how April met Alastor.  
> Song: High Hopes - Panic At The Disco (Vintage Frank Sinatra Style Cover) ft. Spencer Day
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGvo_YY3GkE

‘Okay, I think I’ve been here long enough.’ April thought as she’s about to get up, music starts up again and this time she hears the next volunteer singing.

_“Had to have high, high hopes for a livin’_

_Shoot for the stars when I couldn't make a killin’_

_I’m gonna be that one in a million_

_I had to have…_

_High…_

_...High hopes”_

His voice, so smooth, so amazing. She never hears such a voice that sounds so beautiful. She stayed seated and looks at who was singing. (We already know who that is.)

_“Mama said_

_Fulfill the prophecy_

_Be something great_

_Go make a legacy_

_Manifest destiny_

_Back in the days_

_We wanted everything, wanted everything”_

April tries to see any opportunity's to maybe leave before she have a crush on this guy but nothing will probably work. She won’t forget him or his radio voice. It’s a curse.

_“Mama said_

_Burn your biographies_

_Rewrite your history_

_Light up your wildest dreams_

_Museum victories every day,_

_We wanted everything, wanted everything…_

_Mama said_

_Don’t give up, it’s a little complicated_

_All tied up, no more love_

_And I hate to see you waiting”_

April felt something dripping from her nose…’ Shit!’ she quickly grabs a napkin that was on the table, pulls her scarf down slightly and held it to her nose. ‘Why?! I know he’s handsome and charming but you can’t just bleed!’ It was the good thing the napkin was black/red. She looks up to see him not on stage anymore. ‘Crap! Where is he?’ she looks around and sees him walking around the tables as he kept singing to his radio staff with his eyes closed. ‘And I also miss a few lyrics of his song...Fuck my life.’ 

_“Mama said_

_It’s uphill for oddities and_

_Stranger crusaders, ain’t ever wannabes_

_So, weird and the novelties don’t ever change_

_We wanted everything, wanted everything”_

He opens his eyes and the first person he sees was April. His smile grew as he starts walking towards her table. She quickly puts the bloody napkin down before he noticed it.

_“Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise_

_And never come down, down”_

April felt her face heating up fast, it was on fire when he finally comes to her table and leans towards her. ‘Fuck! Why?!’ She moves her head away from his gaze but he gently grabs her chin to make her look at him.

_“Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise”_

He takes her hand and pulls her up from her seat, leaving her camera and the bloody napkin on the table. 

_“And never come down”_

He starts to dance with her as he twirls her around, hearing her giggling with a smile on her face. He smiles from her reaction while continue dancing with him. Since April is kinda stuck here, she might as well just keep dancing with him. Sure he’s a little scary and creepy but at least he’s nice, maybe. Plus, she couldn’t decline someone who offers to dance. 

As for the sinner, the moment he saw her, he knew there was something different about her. She’s not like some loathsome sinner or a demon. She’s different from the rest of them. He couldn’t quite tell what’s so different about her but it’s something. It’s like she’s hiding something.

_“Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated_

_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waitin’_

_They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me_

_No, no”_

April was only focusing on his voice as the demon brought her up to the stage still dancing with her. 

_“I got one good ride and it’s gonna be a sight to see hey_

_You gotta have high, high hopes for a livin’_

_Shoot for the stars when I couldn’t make a killin’_

_Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision_

_I had to have high, high hopes_

_I had to have high, high hopes for a livin’ ”_

April didn’t expect him to dip her almost to the ground as his red eyes stare into her hazel eyes. Her heart was beating fast.

_“I didn’t know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_I had to have high, high hopes_

_I had to have high, high hopes”_

He brought her back up as take her hand to his lip, still keeping his smile

_“I had to have high, high hopes”_

He sang the last line before kissing the back of her hand. ‘...Oh no, fuck! Why must he be a nice gentleman too?!’ April didn’t know she was on stage after hearing the sinners applauding. ‘Also, is everyone in hell always taller than humans? Cause I can’t be the shortest.’

“That was a wonderful dancing performance, darling,” he said.

“Thanks, I-It was nothing.”

“Are you quite sure? Because I never have seen such talent before!” he still kept his smile. ‘Oh my god, why! Why is he so hot?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all.


	11. Angel x April deleted scene (End of chapter 2, Warning, very, very short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Chapter Notes after this. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are too shy to say something in the comments, you can ask a Q and A, Ask or Dare on my bleedingblood.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr or just ask here. By the way, I have no idea where my Ask is on my dashboard nor shows the full website for some reason. Please tell me I'm not the only one who's having a problem with the Ask on tumble. 
> 
> Okay, I'll take a break now.

April felt her vision coming back to her. She blinks a few times to see pinkish-white fluff. 'Was I...really that tired?' She has two choices, continue sleeping or get up and eat some breakfast...Food is more important than sleep. But yet, this fluff kept her warm and it's nice. Maybe just a few more minutes.

"You awake yet, babe~"...Maybe she should get breakfast now.

"Yes..."She said, lifting her head from Angel's fluff but he pushes her back down where she was. "...Angel?"

"Yes~," he asks sexually.

"...Can you please let me go?" she hears him thinking for a moment until she felt his arms tighten around her body, mostly her waist.

"Not yet."

"Angel,"

"Come on, toots. Aren't you still tired after my serves?" Wait, what? "Or maybe," he leans his head close to her ear. "You're still active enough for one more round~"

".......What?" April felt her heart stops for a second.

"Don't you remember?" Angel allows her to lift her head to see him with a smirk on his face, wearing her violet scarf around his neck. "How you screamed my name, begging me to go faster~ And how you moaned when I-" April jumps off his bed and crash landed to the ground with the blanket, covering up her body except for her head. She should have realized she was already close to the edge of the bed. "Wow. You don't remember a single thing." April stares at him only for a second and covers her nose quickly when blood starts dripping and turns her head away from him, reminding herself not to look back. Angel sits up from his bed, not wearing his suit and the sheets were covering up his lower half. His fluff is all miss up like...like...

"...No way...D-did we...did..." April shutter as more blood starts coming out of her nose.

"It's a good thing I caught it on camera," She looks back at him with wide eyes as he held her camera in his hand. April felt both embarrassed and ashamed of herself. 

"S-Since when!? H-How?! H-How did we-!...How are you still even ali-"

"You kept begging me over and over again to have me~ I tried to warn you but you just couldn't wait and wanted my service more than anything," he said while hugging himself sexually. "I never expected you to be so dirty, April~," he said in a kinky smile. 'No way! This can't...Did we?! T-Then...What about-!' April removes the blanket...only to see her clothes still on her.

"..." Angel laughs.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" he pulls off her scarf around his neck. "I just, haha, I couldn't help it-OW!" he drops both her camera and her scarf on the bed when April throws her shoe at his head, causing him to fall off the bed.

* * *

Of course, April rewinds the tape to make sure and it turns out to see Angel talking to the camera, saying how he's going to prank April when she wakes up before he starts taking his clothes off. April quickly deleted him taking his clothes off while looking away. No one needs to see that, not even herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are too shy to say something in the comments, you can ask a Q and A, Ask or Dare on my bleedingblood.tumblr.com/on Tumblr or just ask here. By the way, I have no idea where my Ask is on my dashboard nor shows the full website for some reason. Please tell me I'm not the only one who's having a problem with the Ask on tumble. 
> 
> Okay, I'll take my break now.


	12. Chapter 6  Husk x April Moment (Love Room)

“...”

“...”

“...So,” April began to say. “How do we get out of here?”

“...I don’t know...Fuck.” Husk said while blushing. If you’re wondering what the hell is going on, well Husker decided it would be a great idea to bring April for gabbling and also counting cards, this time being careful, but Vaggie declines it. Saying it’s too dangerous for April to go out there but Charlie decided as long as April with one of the crew, none of the sinners will know she’s human.

It was going fine for April and Husk. Winning a few pots here and there until a group of demons came in the casino and Husk recognize them immediately. He’s not only great at gambling, but he’s also great at cheating.

“I guess karma finally got to you.”

“Yeah? Well, karma chose the wrong fucking time.”

“And place...Should we call Vaggie and tell her-”

“NO!” Husk yells. “If we call her, she’ll be pissed.”

“Your right...Then how do we get out of here?” Where are they you may ask? In one of those love hotel rooms the casino have. When he saw them, he freakingly booked a room from one of the staff. They could at least told him what kind of room it is. Husk facepalms as he groans.

“I don’t know, those guys won’t leave this place until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” April shouted. “Husk, that’s a death wish you’re asking from Vaggie. She’ll kill you! We have to call her.”

“No fucking way! It’s already late and she’s probably wondering where we are by now.” He said before walking to the door and opens it.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To the bar, they could have at least leave a drink here.” he points at the table and there was a box called cherry panties and a few condoms. “And don’t even think about following me.” He said and closed the door behind him. ‘Great.’

April takes the camera off her head and put on the table before heading towards their heart-shaped bed and sits down. ‘Husk is a dead man, or cat if we don’t let anyone knows where okay.’ She looks behind her left to see a table lamp and a rotary telephone on the wall…

_3 minutes later_

“Why didn’t I write it down just in case?” April said to herself as she spins random numbers on the phone. She’s starting to miss her phone since it’s still with Sam. “Okay...let’s try this.” She spins multiples 6’s when she should have tried that first and waited until it picks up.

“Hello! This is Hazbin Hotel! Alastor speaking, how may I help you?” she sighs in relief, this is the right-wait? Hazbin Hotel? What happened to...nevermind.

“Hey, Alastor.”

“April, darling! How nice to hear your lovely voice again.” She heard him say cheerfully before hearing someone else trying to fight for the phone. “I was beginning to wonder why haven’t you and Husker come back?”

“Well, we might have gotten our selves a little trouble but don’t worry, were safe. We just stumble upon a group Husk recognize and he instantly booked a room for us but it turns out this room is like one of those love hotel rooms.” She nervously explains while sitting on the other side of the bed.

“Really?” he said with a tiny hint of jealousies in his voice but April missed it.

“Yep. So were gonna stay here until tomorrow and hopefully, those guys won’t be in the casino in the morning. Could you please tell Charlie and Vaggie were okay and not to worry about us?”

“Of course, Sweet Pea! Anything for a lovely doll like you.” April blush a bit while giggling.

“Aw! Thank-” She was cut off when she hears something rips off the wall, followed by someone slamming it to the ground, breaking it into multiple pieces. She turns around to see pissed off Husk. “...Fuck.”

“Are you shitting me!” He yells. ‘Guess he waited to see if I try to call them...Was he standing outside the door the whole time?’

“At least it was Al who picked up and not Vaggie.” she smiles as Husk just glares at her for a second and falls face flat down on the bed.

“That’s even worse,” he mumbles on the bed.

“Phht. Don’t be dramatic,” she said and reach out to gently pet his ears but he quickly noticed and grabs her hand before she has a chance. “Come on, Husk.” She lays down her head on the bed. “Husk.”

“...”

“...Alright. I’ll just take a shower then...if you let go of my hand.” She felt him gripping her hand, not letting her go. So she took this opportunity to use her other hand and reach out for his ears again. He grabs her other hand before lifting his head to glares at her. “Or do you want me to stay?” she asks innocently.

“(Sigh) Fine.” he lets her go.

“Thanks.” she smiles while getting up from the bed and headed to the bathroom as Husk watches her until he realized something. She doesn’t have any spare clothes. Where is she going to- “Holy shit!” April screams, causing Husk to get up and runs to the bathroom.

“What! What is it!?” he yells and sees April just standing there with excitement and happy expression.

“This bathroom has a fucking jacuzzi!” She squeals in joy while Husk looks at her with anger and confusion at the same time. Sure the jacuzzi is huge, like, very huge, shaped like a heart-shaped too, but why is she so excited about them? “It’s been four years since I've been in them.”

“...What the hell are you so happy about these?”

“Oh. Because last time when I was in them, I fell asleep and almost drowned. No one noticed I was underwater until thirty minutes later.”

“...You were under there for thirty minutes?”

“Yep.” April cut’s on the jacuzzi as it starts to heat up with bubbles. “Wanna join?” she asks him while beginning to unzipping her hoodie and takes it off. Husk started to blush, turns away and leaves. “I guess that’s a no?”

“Don’t fucking fall asleep.”

“I’ll try.”

When Husk closes the door behind him, he facepalms while thinking why the hell didn’t he join with her. He could have at least stayed for a few more seconds or minutes, watching her undressing but there’s no way he could do that! April was just excited about the jacuzzi and just couldn’t wait any seconds to get in. She didn’t even think about him standing right beside her!

“(Groans) I need a drink.”

* * *

Husk was secretly hiding at the bar while drinking whiskey as he watches the goons still here. This was karma and a bad idea to come here. He was just trying to win some pot with April but now they’re stuck here. Those guys will even guard the casino’s exit if someone tries to run from them. He never wanted this. He just wanted to hang out with April, maybe get a few drinks, well he’ll get a few drinks, a few gambling, showing her more of his magic tricks, and maybe talk more too but nope! He ends up booking a love hotel room that has one bed, several condoms on the table, a fucking jacuzzi in the bathroom, a pole-...How long has he been drinking...He leaves the bar, rushes to the elevator and presses the floor level button multiple times. “Don’t be fucking dead, don’t be fucking dead, don’t be fucking dead,” he kept repeating to himself as the elevator was coming down.

“Husk!” he heard his name and sees one of the goons members. “You fucking cheating bastard!”

“Shit.” The elevator door open’s and he instantly went in and repeatedly smashing the close button. It began to close but the goon manages to stick his arm in, open it a little and stick his head in too.

“Don’t you fucking run away from us!” he yells as Husk presses the button where his level is at its stars to go up. “W-wait! I’m still fucking here!” he pulls his arm out of the elevator but not his head as Husk grabs onto it. He can’t let him leave and tell the rest of the group he’s here.

“You ain’t going nowhere,” he said in a dark voice.

“Y-You son of a bitc-!!” his words were cut off when the elevator finally chops off his head as Husk picks it up.

“(Sigh) That was close.” he waited till the elevator stop his level as it opens the door. He runs out before throwing the head in a nearby trashcan and rushes across the hallway until he reaches the hotel room. He didn’t bother using the key by slamming the door open. “April!” he calls out before hearing the jacuzzi still on. He runs to the bathroom to see April’s clothes but he didn’t see her in the jacuzzi, so that means...He didn’t waste time and jumps in, making a huge splash before coming back up holding April in his arms, gasping for air and coughing. “I told you to don’t fucking fall asleep!” he yells at her before hearing her laughing? Why is this funny to her!?

“Sorry. I said I’ll try but it just feels so relaxing,” she said as Husk only focus on her face, not looking any further down but when he steps out and laid her down on the floor, he accidentally took a glimpse of her body before standing up, turns away from her sight while covering his eyes with his hand and lift his wing in case he tries to peek.

“Why are you still wearing those?!”

“Because who knows I might pass out, again, being naked and I don’t want that to happening again. So, I decided to just keep my bra and-” She was cut off when Husk cover’s her whole body with a towel.

“Dry yourself up and get yourself in the fucking bed.” April nodded with a smile as Husk grabs a towel for himself to dry off his fur while leaving the bathroom. ‘...Was it a good idea to do it like life is strange? I loved the pool scene.’ As Husk was drying off his fur, he remembers before he puts the towel for April, he saw something weird on her back. It looks a little strange but ignores it. Maybe it’s just a birthmark, a tattoo, or a scar.

* * *

“Your gonna wear that to bed?” Husk asks when he sees her in her usual clothes.

“Yeah. It’s a good thing the bathroom has both the dryer and washer,” she said before noticing Husk was sitting on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. “Your sleeping on the couch?”

“Yeah?”

“...What’s wrong with the bed? I’m sure it’s big enough for both of us.” Husk responds by lifting his wings, flapping them a few times. Giving her a hint about why he can’t. And he doesn’t want to get in bed with her, it’ll only make him more frustrated and difficult not falling in love with her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, come on.”

“No way, shortie.” he cuts off the TV and lays down after covering his whole body with the blanket but April took it off him.

“Nope. I know it’s uncomfortable sleeping on the couch. Your sleeping on the bed.” She takes his arm and tries to pull him up off the couch but he grabs onto it, not letting it go. “Come on!”

“I fucking told you, No!” he yells while blushing.

“It’s better in bed! Let go of the couch!”

“Only if you let go of my arm and leave me only!”

“Nev-” Husk loses his grip as April pulls him up off the couch but it cost her to let Husk grabs both of her wrists and making him falls on top of her as they crash down on the floor. ‘Okay, that was a bad idea.’ She looks up to see Husk staring down at her with an angry look before it changed into shock. His hands were tightening around her wrists, not letting her go. He didn’t know what to do next but just stay in this awkward position and stares into her eyes. Of course, April had to blush too. His head was close to her’s. ‘Am I Natsuki now?’ April though.“...C-Can we sleep now?” she asks shyly.

“If I say yes, will you stop trying to make me get in the bed?”

“No. Your still gonna sleep on the bed,” he growls at her as his teeth show his angry expression.

“You just can’t let it fucking go, will ya?”

“Nope. You need sleep as much as I do and the bed is the only available thing.” He looks at her for a few seconds before letting go of her wrist and gets up.

“Fine,” he said as April get’s up too and takes his arms, forcing him to walk to the bed. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“You might try to escape. Can’t take that chance.” April said and pulls him down on the bed before she joins in. “Come on, get in the covers,” she said while snuggling in as Husk joins but he’s still not happy with this and you can tell in just a few minutes later.

_A few minutes later_

“I fucking told you this wouldn’t work! Why the hell didn’t you listen to me?!” He yells at her as his wings were huge and it’s difficult to sleep with them, plus with April too.

“I don’t know...Wait, I got an idea.” April sets up and so does Husk.

“And what idea is that?”

“Maybe you could try to cover me with your wings.” She said. ‘Like the last time you did in the casino.’

“I don’t know about that,” he said before getting spooked when he felt April’s hand softly touching his wings.

“Please.” She said with begging eyes. Husk hated it. He hates it when she uses her cute begging eyes. So without a warning from Husk, he wraps his arms around her, then his wing to cover himself and April before laying back down on the bed.

April gasp when he did all of sudden. Her face was pulled into his chest, he still feels soft as ever like a cat. Her face heated up when she felt his arms wrap around as a couple would do in their sleep. She moves her head up a little to see him looking down at her as his eyes glow.

“There, happy?” he asks. April smiles and nodded.

“Yes.” She said and closed her eyes, resting her head against his soft chest. “By the way, your fur is so soft.” Husk blushes for a moment and mumbles thanks before hearing her fall asleep quick.

“How the hell do you just fall asleep in one second?” he said quietly while staring at her. He moved his hand up a little and softly touch her hair. It felt so smooth and soft, and still a little bit wet from the jacuzzi. “...Night sweetie,” he said after kissing/licked her forehead (still don’t know, guys) and falls asleep.

April was the first one waking up when she hears Husk snoring softly. He still have his arm’s wrap around her and his wings too but something was different...Yep, something’s different. His hand was resting on her lower back, way too close where she hopes it wouldn’t go any further. She tries to get up carefully but it backs fires when Husk felt her moving. He lowers his hand to where she doesn’t want him to touch while hugging her tight. “H-Husk.” she quietly yells, trying to wake him up but he continues sleeping and moved his head to rest on top of her’s.

“Not yet, babe. Just go back to sleep.” he said tiredly as April was trying hard not to freak out.

“I-I don’t think so.” Husk finally opens his eyes a little.

“Why not?”

“B-Because...I need you to let go of me.”

“Hmm.” he thought for a second before closing his eyes and smirks. “No,” he said. “Not yet, sweetcheeks~” and squeezed her behind.

“Husk, wake up! You're touching my ass!!” April yells as her entire face is on fire. That wakes him up and lets her go immediately and unwraps his wings. April sits up quickly and so does Husk as they turn their heads away, blushing.

“...”

“...”

“...Sorry.”

“I-It’s-It’s alright,” April said as Husk get’s up and heads towards the door.

“Um...I’m just gonna check the place if those goons are...I’ll come back,” he said as April just nodded saying okay when he left. She falls back down on the bed before grabbing a pillow, slammed it to her face and screams into it. She felt her nose starting to bleed but she ignores it. ‘Oh my god! Why did that have to happen! He didn’t mean too! It was just an accident! Oh fuck, why is my heart racing?! Why is this happening?! What is going on with my fucking life!’ April’s mind ran through lots of questions and frustrations. As for Husk, he just finished his thirty beer in five minutes. Why the hell didn’t he listen to her earlier? He didn’t mean to on purpose, he had no idea that’s where his hand was and he did it anyway without a second thought.

_15 minutes later_

“Why the hell did you take her to that casino!?” Vaggie yells while pointing her finger at Husk, who was just standing behind the bar stand as both Charlie and April hold’s her back. Husk just stayed silent while blushing, thinking back what he has done this morning. ‘For some reason, why is this remind me of that lady yelling at a cat meme?’ April thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't pay when they left the casino or the hotel.


	13. Alastor x April Moments (Friends in the Dark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first idea I read was by Hazbin Hotel Imagines for the shadows and the second idea I read was by Camerin the Shameless for the night...I mean, wouldn’t we all would?

April carefully’s tiptoes quietly in the hotel, trying not to make any sounds while sneaking in the kitchen. “Why am I doing this?” she asks herself until she felt something wrap around her body before it nuzzled her face. “...That’s why.” she smiles before petting one of Alastor’s shadows. This sometimes happens at night, only when April wakes up from one of her nightmares and she usually gets up to eat some snacks or at least a glass of milk, and Alastor’s shadows friends sometimes spot her and help through the dark so she doesn’t have to cut on the lights or else someone will notice she’s up late.

April doesn’t mind them helping her but she is concerned about one thing, why are Alastor’s shadows alive and why are they awake. Guess it’s just another mysterious theory for Alastor in her video. “Okay, where’s the refrigerator?” She got her answer when the refrigerator door opens behind her by one of the shadows. “Oh, thank you.” she comes towards it and looks at each selection of what there is. All the shadows began to come closer to her like huge darkness surrounding her as their eyes watch her if she needs any help. “What should I get?” she looks at the selections again until she spotted a bowl of strawberries. “That’ll work.” She takes them out and closed the refrigerator, making the whole kitchen dark again. “...Could we maybe cut on the kitchen light? I can’t see.” The shadows just brought her a tall lamp and pull the switch to light up the kitchen just a little bit. It isn’t much but it’ll do.

* * *

“Your sure you don’t want some?” April asks one of the shadows as a few others eat some strawberries. They don’t usually eat anything but they still like to be included. The shadow she offers shook their head no. “If you say so, and it’s almost getting close to morning, maybe.” She picks up the bowl from the table, opens the refrigerator and puts them back in before taking two more strawberries out in her hand. “Are you guys ready?” she smirks before closing the refrigerator door and holds the lamp. The shadows also smirk too as they followed April to the hallway. When April and the shadows finished their midnight snacks, they each race against each other and see who would reach April’s room before others. And yes, April race against them too. “Ready,” she takes the switch, ready to pull it down. “Se-Are you kidding me!?” She didn’t even pull the switch when the shadows start flying across the hallway. April pulls the switch to turn the light off before chasing after them. “This is the second time you guys kept doing this to me!” April laugh before covering her mouth when she noticed she was a bit too loud.

She smiles as she races across the hallway in the dark while she sees their eyes, trying to get to her room first before flying a little bit higher. ‘We must be getting close to the stairs.’ She lifts her foot and starts running upstairs. ‘I’m going to win this ti-’ April runs into something. ‘This is what I get for running upstairs in the dark...wait, what’s blocking the stairs?’ She thought as she starts to fall on her back on the bottom of the stairs until something catches her from falling. They were holding her in bridal style. She looks up to see red eyes staring into her soul.

“Hello, Daisey!” She recognizes that voice and nickname so do the shadows as they immediately stop racing.

“H-Hello, Alastor,” April said a little shy as the hallway lights suddenly turn on by itself so that they could see each other. His shadows are not too far behind him. “I didn’t know your up so late.”

“And neither did I didn’t know your up so late too,” he said with a smile, starts walking while holding April in his arms, leading her to somewhere but not back upstairs.

“A-Any reason why your up?”

“Well, you could say I noticed a few of my **pals** ,” he said and looks over his shoulders with an angry/glare smile on his face to his shadows as they just look away nervously while following. “Weren’t with me.”

“Oh...Sorry. They noticed me having trouble finding the kitchen and they offer to help me.”

“The kitchen?” Alastor said as he walks into a room with a couch and a fireplace in front of it. “What were you doing in the kitchen?” he asks before sitting down on the couch, still holding onto April.

“...Just for a midnight snack.” she nervously lifts her hand that holds two strawberries left. “I couldn’t find any other things to eat for tonight.” 

“Hmm, and why strawberries?” Alastor asks before letting her go so that she could get comfortable on the couch.

“Cause I thought it would give me a good dream instead of nightmares.” she felt Alastor squish her cheeks gently with his hand.

“Oh, my poor Daisey. Did you have such a terrible nightmare?” he asks, still keeping his smile though.

“Yeah. But it only happens a few nights. Some of them are too realistic and some of them are just too dark I rather not look back. Ever.” she said, still feeling a bit spooked out from all those dreams. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sweet Pea.”

“It’s alright. But I think it’s going away now. Thanks to your shadow buddies.” April smiles and looks behind Alastor to see them smiling at them too. “They have been helping me through the dark and after we finish our midnight meals, we do a little race in the dark to see who would reach to my room first.” 

“Is that right?” Alastor turns his attentions back to his pals and starts chuckling. “So, you’ve been visiting her behind my back the whole time?” he said with both anger and jealousy. April giggles.

“I visit them first when they heard me tripping over a rug. I don’t mind them at all.” he turns his attention back to her. “Except for the fact they kept cheating before I pull the lights,” she said joking to the shadows. “But, they’re nice.” Alastor lets go of her cheeks before taking one of her strawberries out of her hand. ‘Aww.’

“I see,” he said before eating it. ‘Wait, aren’t strawberries sweets too?’ April thought before shrugging and ate her strawberry too before she noticed something hanging above them. ‘Is that…’

“A mistletoe?” she blankly says, catching Alastor surprised.

“A-A what, my dear?” he asks, hoping he heard her wrong. April points her finger up and Alastor follows it and sees the mistletoe hanging above them. 

“I didn’t know it’s already December...Hope Morana doesn’t ask Santa to kill Sam on Christmas Eve,” she said a little worried but Alastor more concerned why was there a mistletoe? It wasn’t there before when he and April step in. So how did it-...Of course. He looks at his pals to see them looking away from his gaze. “...We don’t need to do tradition,” she said shyly, turning her head away, making Alastor head snap towards her. “S-Since no one is h-here,” Alastor moves his head closer towards her. “We don’t need to-!!” her sentence was cut off when she felt Alastor kisses her cheek. April’s .exe immediately stop working for a minute as Alastor chuckles before she responds when her nose started to bleed and felt her face on fire. And covers her face with her hands as she grones in despair. “...Why?” She felt his arms around her shoulder and pulls her closer to his side.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he said before planting another kiss, this time on her forehead.

“S-Stop,” she said. “I think I’m about to...yep. About to past out.” April rest her body against his as more blood kept coming from her nose after she went to sleep mood. Alastor chuckles before bringing out his handkerchief and cleans April blood from her face. 

“Sweet dreams, dear April… I hope I’m in them~” he said and peck April’s lips quickly while tasting some of her blood on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peck doesn’t count as a kiss guys, that’s my opinion. Also, if you have a suggestion for this fic, you’re welcome to share it and I’ll think about it. And, please comment too, please?  
> Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAY AND HAVE A SAFE TRIP AND HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!


	14. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...Guys, this involves Stolas, everyone! You know what’s going to happen and I’m going to be very ashamed of myself because I know April won’t enjoy this. So be very prepared for Stolas everyone...I can’t believe I’m writing this. Also, I've been thinking about changing the title and I have a list of choices on the Quotev. I'll just put the link here.
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12858242/Should-I-change-the-title-or-not
> 
>   
> And here's the song as well, 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO23WBji_Z0
> 
> or 
> 
> Anything you can do I can do better.avi

“Angel, are you sure you're okay?” 

“Of course,” he said a little drunk from his drink. “Just relax~ we still have some time left. They’ll never know we snuck off.”

“Angel, you woke me up at one o’clock am in the morning, just so that we could go to a club...And it’s been three hours. That’s a sign that says we should get-” April was cut off when Angel fell off the barstool. “Yep. We should go.” She looks over her shoulder to see the bartender busy before drinking the rest of her eggnog and quickly wraps Angel’s arms around her shoulder as she drags him out of the club to get some fresh air.

“Nooo,” he groans. “Go back… let’s just stay there for a little while longer.”

“Angel, you're drunk. We’re going back to the hotel.” She felt Angel wrap the rest of his arms around her waist.

“Come on, ~.”

“Angel,” she looks at his drunken face. “...Maybe we should sit down somewhere.” she looked around and spotted a bench not too far- “ANGEL!” April screams when she felt him pinch her behind. He laughs. 

“Sorry, sugar tits. I’m just too drunk~” April finally lays Angel down on the bench, causing him to let go of her. 

“You sure? Cause that’s how you woke me up this morning,” she said and rubbed his head gently while standing beside him. _He differently reminds me of Sammy. She always keeps slapping my butt for some strange prank._ “Vaggie is going to kill you, you know?” she said, laughing a little.

“I like that you’re always laughing,” he said, staring up at her.

“Really?” he nodded before closing his eyes.

“I’m officially calling you giggles~,” he said before passing out drunk.

“Alright then.” she sighed before taking the camera out from her hoodie and held it in front of her face. "So, the lesson here is to make sure your friends don't overdo it. Or else you are going to have to carry them all they back to Hazbin Hotel, " She looks at Angel, "Which is thirteen miles away. Six miles if you count him jumping over the buildings." She says before hearing someone panicking on the other side of the street, saying something about some kind of book and something. She got curious, hides her camera in her hoodie, and decided to see if this demon needs any help. She walks over to the other side and sees a very lanky imp with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands and feet and a pointed head with curved horns. 

His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids, and his sclera is yellow with red irises. He has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his tail. A heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead. He wears a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots, and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. He also has a red skull charm around his neck.

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck. How do I get it back?” he keeps mumbling while panicking back and forth. She slowly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, catching his attention to turn and face April. He’s a bit taller than her, so that sucks.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I noticed you were-” she was cut off when he held up his finger in front of her face.

“Okay, hold on a second,” he said before lowering it down and looking at her. “First of all, what the hell are you doing here?”

“...What?” she asks.

“I mean, what are you, a human, doing here in hell?”

“W-Wait. Y-You know I’m human?” April said in shock. “How did you know?!” April quietly yelled at him, making sure no one heard him.

“Well, let’s just say your costume is a little plain." He takes the camera off her head. "If sinners didn't see you or this camera, then they are **(I'm not saying that word, nope)** " He puts it back on her head. "Hate to say it, but you need to do a little bit better, you are not convincing me you’re a demon,” he said like it was obvious. _Is it that unconvincing?_ “Anyway, I don’t have time for this. I need to get that damn book back from Stolas or else my employees and I can’t go to the living world for my clients,” he said and began living.

“Oka-Wait. Living world!” April catches up to him. “You’re saying, the book you’re looking for, can access to the living world?”

“Yep.,” he said before looking at her up and down before smiling. “Say, how good are you distracting someone?”

“Umm...Medium, I guess? Why?” she felt his tail wrapped around her as he pulled her closer towards him.

“Because I could use your help getting that book back,” he said with a smile. 

“And I guess in exchange for me, I get to go back to the living world?” he uncoils his tail off her.

“Of course! Anything for a beautiful muffin like you.” April thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. If this book is her only way out, then she has to accept it.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Let me get Ang-”

“Great! Hopefully, we won’t get killed,” he said and started walking.

“Wait, wha-” She was cut when he grabs her scarf and starts dragging her away. “W-Wait!”

"Oh, yeah, what’s your name?” he asks while April was trying to pull back, but it wasn’t working.

“A-April! April Bell and please le-”

“Nice to meet you, April! Names Blitzo. The O is silent.” he said with a smile. _Fuck! Angel, don’t freak out, but I’ll be right back!_

* * *

“So, let me get this straight. This Stolas guy is like another overlord sinners, and he somehow got the book that accesses the living world back from you?”

“Yep.” he said as he kept dragging her by the scarf. 

"Alright, then. Also, could you please let go of my scarf?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" He lets go.

"Thank you." She said. "Um...Quick question. Why do you need this book to access the living world, if I may ask?" April asks before pulling her camera off her head "I'm sure the views would love to know what your business is?" Blitzo stops and thinks for a second.

"Hmm, I don't kn-Oh, why the fuck not?! " He shouted with glee. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her to a television shop. "I'm sure the audience would love to hear about our I.M.P.!" He said then looks at the tv's, searching for something on the screen until he finds it. He smiled and brought her close until their cheeks were touching. "Here it is! You’re going to love it!" April chuckles.

"What does I.M.P. stand for anyway?"

"Oh, it stands for Immediate Murder Professionals." He said.

"Cool...Wait. What?" She said while watching his ad.

_"Hi there, I'm Blitzo, the "o" is silent, and I'm the founder of I.M.P.! Are you a piece of shit who got yourself sent to Hell? Or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?!"_

_ 35 Seconds Later _

April says quite for a second after seeing the ad. _I'm helping an assassination business...What are the fucking odds? No wonder how people kept mysteriously dying. It was them the whole time._

"So," April began to say while moving her cheeks away from his cheeks and put's her camera back on her head. "You guys are like a killing company? Where sinners or demons pay you guys to kill someone who is still alive?"

"Yes." He said and starts walking again, still having his arm around her shoulder. "By using that book, sinners would love to get their revenge in the living world."

"And someone asks you guys to kill...a child?" April asks, a little scared.

"Yep! For free." He said like it's a good thing. "Would you like us to kill anyone you hate? Boyfriend, girlfriend, friends, your boss,"

"N-No, no. I don't have anyone in mind." April quickly says. She doesn't want to get hurt or killed!

"You sure? We'll do the dirty work. We'll even let you keep the knife."

"I appreciate, but I don't have anyone in mind that I hate or wishing for them to die. Otherwise, I think it'll be weird if it turns out they did something bad, and I'll see them again here in Hell."

"Hmm, fair enough. At least that kid I killed didn't end up in here." Blitzo said. _Please stop talking about killing!_ "Well, if you change your mind, you know who to look for." He said and finally unwrapped his arm off of April.

"Thanks...But could do me one favor, though?"

"And what would that be?"

"...There's this woman named Morana. She's my sister,"

"You want us to kill your sister?" He asks with an adorable smile.

"No. But if my sister ends up here in Hell, please don't listen to my sister or her list of her victims she wants you to kill. She'll do anything to get revenge on anyone if someone hurts me." Blitzo thinks for a moment.

"Alright. I promise if we see her, we won't try to kill any of her victims." He said. "Unless she has cash on her." He whispers to himself.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome! Besides, we don't need to deal with another sinner who came to us, and she had no money on her." He began saying. "She was one of the rudest customers we've ever had in our entire business."

"Really?"

"Really. She tries to kill us, of course, she was weak, but a psychopath. She kept complaining she needs to go back to the living world just to kill her bitch."

"She says that?"

"Yes. She tries to steal our book to the living world, but we were lucky enough to kick her out of our building, just in time for the extermination too." 

"The extermination? You mean she got killed by the exterminators?" Blitzo nodded

"It was her first day in Hell and her last."

"I guess that's good."

"Yep. Whoever killed her must be celebrating her death. Man, that was a long time ago." He said. "And, are you sure you don't want us to kill anyone for you?" He says again.

"No."

"Fine, fine." Blitzo gave up. "I guess it's cute of you that you can't do anything." April stops walking.

"What?" 

"You know?" Blitzo stops and looks at her with a smirk. “That you can't kill anyone, you can't hurt anyone, and you can't-”

"Ohohoh, fuck that! Of course, I can do fucking anything! Just, not the killing, but hurting someone, maybe, if they hurt me, my friends or my family." She said, crossing her arms. Blitzo kept his smirk and walked up to her close. 

"Really? Can you...Dance?"

"I can dance. I was in theater class and let me be honest. I wish I stayed there forever." April said dreamily. "We act, we sing, we laugh, I would do anything to go back."

"Really? Do you perhaps like musical too?"

"Like? Oh no. Not like. I LOVE Musical! I was so obsessed with every musical and play. I want to be in every part of them."

"You want to become every character in every play?" April blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah. And believe me, I can do anything."

"Oh, are you saying you're better than me?" He asks with a challenging look. April smirks.

_“Anything you can do, I can do better."_

April began saying with a bit of singing voice before she walks off, still sing. 

_"I can do anything better than you.”_

Blitzo chuckles and joins in on her little singing challenge.

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can, Yes, I can!”_

April laughs before she felt Blitzo takes both of her hands and began spinning her around.

_“Anything you can be, I can be greater._

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you.”_

He sings before he stops to boop her nose. April rolls her eyes.

_“No, you're not.”_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“No, you're not.”_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“No, you're not!”_

_“Yes, I am, Yes, I am!”_

Blitzo sang and let her go as he continues to sing.

_“I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge.”_

Blitzo sings before he brought his gun out from his coat to shoot a demon bird from the sky. And yes, April did felt sorry for the bird, but she continues singing.

_“I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow.”_

_“I can live on bread and cheese.”_

Blitzo brought both bread and cheese out of nowhere.

_“And only on that?”_

_"Yes."_

Blitzo said while eating the bread and cheese.

_“So can a rat!”_

April pointed a rat behind her, who was also eating bread and cheese as she walks up ahead from him a cheeky smile on her face. Blitzo catches up to her and grabs her scarf before taking it off of her and lifts it high from her reach as she tries to grab it.

_“Any note you can reach, I can go higher.”_

_“I can sing anything higher than you.”_

Blitzo chuckles as he pushes her away with his tail.

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can._

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I CAN!”_

April sings higher as she finally grabs her scarf back and puts it back on, but while she was chasing on getting her scarf back, Blitzo had made her follow him to a building rooftop. Since he somehow brought her up here, she just shrugs and continues singing for him. No matter where they are, the show must go on.

_“Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper._

_I can buy anything cheaper than you.”_

Blitzo holds up a coin in front of her.

_“Fifty cents?”_

_“Forty cents!”_

He holds up another.

_“Thirty cents?”_

_“Twenty cents!”_

_“No, you can't!”_

_“Yes, I can,_

_Yes, I can!”_

He threw the coins behind him, as it hits some random sinner below them then grabs her cheeks softly.

_“Anything you can say, I can say softer.”_

April pays him back by also touching his cheeks, too, while singing softly. Blitzo smiles as he leads her inside the building as he walks backward while April walks forward, keeping her focus on him.

_“I can say anything softer than you.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can._

_YES, I CAN!”_

April sang as they both let go of each other's cheeks. April looks around to see they were in some random sinners' office. It wasn't Blitzo's office since he smashes a glass cabinet that has drinks in them before taking a random bottle out from the cabinet and starts drinking it. April shakes her head, sighing before noticing this sinner also have eggnog in a container in the cabinet. _..._ April took the bottle and started drinking it. She needs a drink too after singing. Blitzo stops drinking before he continues singing, so does April.

_“I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.”_

_“I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!”_

April sang, giggle while leaning against the wall right beside an opened window, and on her left is a switch to sound the alarm. Blitzo sees a safe that was lock sight with codes, but he quickly breaks in.

_“I can open any safe.”_

_“Without bein' caught?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“That's what I thought.....you crook!”_

April smiles sweetly before pulling the switch to sound the alarm and jumps out of the window. It was a good thing there was a street light so that April could slide down on it quickly. Blitzo was surprised before hearing the sinners coming upstairs. He immediately takes whatever was in the safe, probably some cash and gold, before he joins in the escape as they both started running away from the building. Once they were in the clear, Blitzo takes her hand and starts dancing with her.

_“Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.”_

_“I can hold any note longer than you.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can...Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!”_

_“Yes, you ca-a-a-an!”_

Blitzo and April sang as he twirls her around before he lets her go. She got dizzy for a second and saw a shop that has amazing clothes and dresses. She smiles, looks at Blitzo before pointing out one of the outfits.

_“Anything you can wear, I can wear better._

_In what you wear I'd look better than you.”_

She sings before noticing Blitzo pointing at himself.

_“In my coat?”_

_“In your vest!”_

_“In my shoes?”_

_“In your hat!”_

_“No, you can't!”_

_“Yes, I can...Yes, I CAN!”_

Blitzo can tell April won't back down from this singing challenge. He must find a way to win this.

_“Anything you can say, I can say faster.”_

_“I can say anything faster than you.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“YesIcan!”_

April sang faster and noticed Blitzo starts to bring in random stuff. April giggles. She should have known this might happen. 

_“I can jump a hurdle.”_

_“I can wear a girdle.”_

_“I can knit a sweater.”_

_“I can fill it better!”_

_“I can do most anything!”_

_“Can you bake a pie?”_

_“No.”_

_“Neither can I.”_

And it's true, April cannot bake a pie. Blitzo moves closer to her before he slowly began wrapping his tail around her and himself.

_“Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter.”_

_“I can sing anything sweeter than you.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“No, you can't, can't, can't.”_

_“Yes, I can, can, can.”_

They both sang sugarily and sweetly. Blitzo finally figures out a way how to win this challenge. This has to work.

_“Yes, I c-!”_

April was cut off from her singing when Blitzo kisses her cheek.

_“No, you can't!”_

Blitzo finished and untangled himself and her with a glee smile on his face, leaving April with a blushing expression and touches her cheek where Blitzo kissed her for a second.

“H-Hey! That’s cheating!”

“Oh? How is that cheating? I only gave you a little kiss on the cheek.” He said in a teasing voice.

“Come on!” April shouted with a pouted face. “You know what you did.”

“Alright, fine…But that proves to me that there is one thing you can’t do.” He smirks. “Right?”

“N-No!” April said.

“You sure?”

“No!” To clarify, April never kissed anybody. Somehow, she’s always a target to get kissed by someone. Well, more like demons and sinners. “C-Could we please get to this Stolas guy place, please!?”

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to reach this Stolas home unless you want to count, it’s a huge castle!

“So, this is Stolas’s home?” April asks as she and Blitzo climb over the walls before reaching the ground. This is kind of half breaking in and entering. “Is he here too?”

“Uh, probably.” He shrugs as they both head towards the door. “Okay, here’s a quick info on this privileged asshole. He always complains about being lonely for some reason, and he’s extremely profane and graphic during sex,”

“What?”

“Well, he’s always the top. Make sure his wife doesn’t find out that you two,”

“He has a wife,” April said, a little worried and nervous.

“Yeah. And I have no idea how well she takes it with him because I had to sleep with him to get the book. And now he won’t stop fucking calling me every single fucking day!” He snarled before he calms down. “Anyway, I’m sure you're good enough to distract him for a full hour.” He said and rang the doorbell.

“Wait! You want me to have sex with him!” April asks with a terrifying and embarrassing look on her face.

“Well, yeah? I think you up for it, right?”

“I never had sex with anyone! I don’t even want to have sex with anyone!” April shouted.

“…You’re a fucking virgin!?”

“Yes!” Blitzo grabs her shoulders and shakes her back and forth.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier!”

“I thought I was just going to talk to him!”

“He doesn’t care about talking!”

They hear the door opening, making Blitzo lets go of April, causing her hood to come off and allowing her camera to fall off too. Luckily she caught it as the door reveals a tall owl demon with mainly blue and black feathers with white and gray accents wearing a red robe. He has narrow dark red eyes with no visible pupils or irises, and a second pair above those eyes. Instead of a regular nose, he has an owl's beak. His main body color is blue with a small tail of blue feathers hanging down his back to his feet with black tips, though he has a lighter blue/gray puff of fur on his chest. From the neck up, his feathers change from blue to black while his face stands out in a white heart shape. His arms and legs are both black, and he doesn't wear shoes, as he has owl claws as feet. April shyly looks up as he looks at both Blitzo and April. _Why the fuck is everyone taller than me?_ April felt nervous under Stolas’s gaze.

“Oh, Blitzy!” Stolas said with joy before bending down to Blitzo’s height. “Why didn’t you call me that you were coming over?” He asks and looks at April. “And who is this lovely dove with you~” He reaches out and take a little lock of her hair into his hand, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers. _Fuuuck! What’s with this seductive voice!_

“Stolas, meet April. April meet Stolas.” Blitzo introduces before taking her camera out of her hand. She was too busy trying not to be scared or creep out.

“N-Nice to meet you.” April stuttered. Stolas chuckles before letting go of her hair to caresses her cheeks softly.

“Nice to meet you, too, little dove.” He looks at Blitzo. “Blitzy, why didn’t you tell me you have a cute little mortal friend with you?” April tries to pull her face away from his hand but stops when Stolas place his other hand on her other cheeks. He gently squishes her cheeks, including a little pinch too.

“Well, she’s a shy if you can tell. She’s been living with me for a few months cause she has no other place to stay, of course. How she got here, no idea.” Blitzo both explain and lied at the same time. “Anyway, I hope you don’t mind us visiting you. April wanted to learn more about that theme park you keep mentioning on the phone.”

“Oh! Are you also interested in Loo-Loo Land!” He looks at April with excitement, while still squishing her face. She just nodded. “This is so wonderful!” He said, and lets go of her cheeks. She’s grateful for him to let go of her cheeks, but wasn’t expecting him just to pick her up out of nowhere and holding her bridal style. “Come in, come in before my wife sees you two.”

“Way ahead of you,” Blitzo said and came in, leaving April in Stolas arms as they walk in his home, heading somewhere. She doesn’t understand why he’s carrying her like this.

“My dear little sweetcakes, do you perhaps enjoy people dying from global warming?” He asks her. April didn’t know what to say. She looks at Blitzo for answers, what should she say. Blitzo mouthed _‘Yes.’_ to her.

“Yeah. I…absoloutly love it.” She said with a nervous smile.

“Hoo hoo! How delightful!” He laughs and leans his face down to nuzzle her cheek. April felt very uncomfortable while he’s doing this. She turns her gaze to look at something else, only to find more of him. There are many pictures of himself with different clothing.

“Yeah, it is. Anyway, Stolas, would you like me to get us something to drink while you take April to your bedroom to get ready. That, and I’ll bring your camera with me, April! I want the audience to know more about me!” Blitzo says, already heading his way to find the book. “I’ll see you two in a few minutes!”

“Wait. Blitz!” April calls for him. She tries to get away from Stolas by attempting to climb over his shoulder, but he got a good grip on her. Causing her to fail on her escape and now holding her over his shoulder. “A-Are you sure you don’t want me to make us some drinks!”

“No, thanks! You take care of him!” Blitzo calls out, leaving April mercy with Stolas. _Blitz! You have no idea-!_

“Don’t worry, my little angel,” Stolas said as he makes his way to his bedroom. “I’m sure Blitzy wouldn't be late to have fun with us~.” He said as April began to try to claw her nails on the walls.

“B-Blitz! Find something simple to make!” April shouted. _No!_ “Because I know how long it takes to make a hot chocolate!” Stolas is right in front of his bedroom. _No! No! I WANT TO LIVE!_ Once Stolas brought April to his room, he closed the door…Only for the door to be open again by April. “Just bring us tap water, Blitz!” _I WANT TO LIVE!_ April shouted, but Stolas brought her back in his room, locking the door behind him. She is now completely helpless and terrified, with an active sexual owl who is holding her like a fucking baby. She sees a painting on the wall. It was a painting of Stolas with his wife and a daughter! _He has a daughter too!?_

“So, tiny mortal~,” Stolas says sexual. “What shall we do while Blitzy’s away?”

“Uhh, umm, I-I don’t know?” She nervously says. “How about putting me down first, maybe?”

“Hoo hoo! Why, of course, sugar.” Stolas walks to a couch before sitting down while placing April on his lap, making her face towards his face. _Fuck!!!! How do I get out of here!?_ She can feel his hand sliding into her hoodie and her shirt. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She feels him began tracing circles on her back, making her shiver from his touch. “My, April, why didn’t you tell me your skin feels so soft~?”

“I-I,” She didn’t get to finish when Stolas brought her neck closer to his mouth, pulls her scarf down a bit, and began kissing it. She squeaks before covering her nose. She can feel the blood trying to escape. “S-Stolas? Are you sure you want to do this now?” April quickly asks, trying to move her neck away from his kisses, but he pulls her back before moving his hand away from her back to crawl his fingers through her hair. “S-Shouldn’t we wait for Blitz?”

“Oh, I wish I could wait. That way,” He stops kissing her neck to look at her in the eyes. “We could all be together in one.” April felt her face heated up while taking a deep breath to make sure the blood doesn’t try to escape.

“…Do you mean…Threesome?” April asks, very scared.

“Hoo hoo!” He chuckles darkly. “Yes~, but don’t worry little April, we’ll make sure your legs won’t move for a long time.” _Oh, fuck! Why?! Please don’t tell me he’s best friends with Angel! Who knows what will happen if I’m trapped with both of them._ April began to put an image in her head until she shakes her head from her nasty thought! _No no! Don’t imagine it!_

“I don’t know. I’m a little tired, and I would like to rest, maybe?” She moves her hand away from her nose, hoping he’ll listen to her. She yelps when he stands up while still hold her as he walks to the end of his bed.

“Anything for you~.”

“Thank yo-Ahh!” April screams for a second when he throws her onto his bed. _What the hell?_ She sat up carefully to see him at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face. “S-Stolas, I-I think I hear Blitzy coming back with our drinks,” April said. _Don't be intimidated, April. Try to imagine him in his under-!_ Stolas took off his robe. April looks at him in the eyes instantly, daring herself not to look down. _Oh no, he’s hot!_ “He would be upset if we do this without him.” Stolas picks up the blankets and go’s in, sliding up slowly towards her. “We should probably wait for him!” April panics as she watches the cover stops to her feet. Stolas rises, bringing the blankets up with him. April whimpers as he smirks. “Stolas, if I must be honest with you, I-I don’t I’m quite ready f-for my…you know? Entrance?” He grabs her feet before pulling her close to him so that she’s underneath him with no escape. He looks at her as if she’s his prey, and she’s is.

“That’s alright, but come now, April~. That doesn’t mean we can fun up here, right?” He says as he reaches out to zip down her hoodie. April quickly uses both of her hands to grabs his hand to stop him from pulling it down any further.

“I uh, I think maybe we should probably-” Stolas chuckles before April could blink, he grabs both of her hands with his open one, raises them above her head as he held her down.

“Take it slow? I guess I’ll allow that for you~.” He continues pulling the rest of her zipper down to reveal her shirt. _Blitz! Where the fuck are you with that book!_ He begins lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach. _Fuck! Think of something!_ “Could you show me some of your Loo-Loo merchandise?!” April screams out!

“Of course!” He delightfully says, letting go of her shirt as he summons something. Seconds later, a Loo-Loo hat appears in his hand.

“Oh my gosh, why didn’t you tell me that it’s so cute!” April said with aww. He let’s go of her hands, allowing her to sit up to pull her shirt down quickly as he gives her the hat.

“I know. Isn’t Loo-Loo adorable?” He asks while he crawls up beside her.

“Absolutely!” She smiles and hugs the hat. _Why is everything in hell have something so cute!?_ “Why did nobody tell me?”

“I do not know, sweet dove.” Stolas pinches her cheek as she giggles. “Maybe they’re afraid your cute self would be too much for them.”

“Nah. I’m not that cute. Loo-Loo is the one who should be cute. Just like you.” Stolas blushes a bit from her compliment. He lays his head on top of hers as he nuzzled her hair.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Hehehe, no problem.”

They hear the door opening to reveal Blitzo.

“Blitzy! Perfect timing for all three of us to have fun.” He says, wrapping his arms around April’s waist.

“Uh, yes! It is perfect timing!” Blitzo said a little nervously for some reason. “Say, Stolas. I think you should bring some of your “Toys” in here?”

“…Toys…Blitz, please don’t tell me you mean-” Stolas unwraps his hands around her before he gets off the bed, still without any clothes on which April looks away.

“Why that’s a brilliant idea, Blitzy~. I never knew you have dirty thoughts~” He says as he heads in his closet to get some toys out. Blitzo takes this chance to grabs April’s hand and takes her out of the bedroom.

“Please tell me you got the book,” April begs while zipping up her hoodie.

“Yeah, about that…You're going to have to get it.” Blitzo hands back her camera.

“What! Why?”

“Yeah, let’s just say someone else is also after the book too. And I am outnumbered, I didn’t bring enough weapons. So you're going in there.”

“Blitz! I don’t wanna get killed by some random sinner.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll live, just don’t get strangled, shot, or anything they have with them.” Blitzo says before he goes back into the room.

“….What the fuck is going on with my life!?”

* * *

Since Blitzo didn’t tell April where's the book, she just walks around in Stolas home, lost. Plus, she must not be caught by any of his guards too or his butler, but mostly his wife. It’ll be a terrifying nightmare for April if she encounters her. _Where could that book be?_ April been searching almost every room and library she thought the book might be in, but it’s still not there. If April doesn’t reach that book in time, that sinner could have already left with the book.

“Seriously, Blitz. Why didn’t you tell me the direction before you go fuck Stolas?” She mumbles to herself before hearing a sinister laugh. _That must be them._ She follows the laughing to see two massive doors. She quietly opens the door and peeks in before shutting it when something was thrown at her. At least she got a good look at them, and she wasn’t expecting him to be here.

She opened the door again quickly and went inside before closing it behind her. The room was full of Egg Boise’s. Some were still alive, and some were crack eggs. And who was trying to break into a safe vault that could have the book of living in there? I think you should already know who it is.

“Hey, April!” Few of the Egg Boise's calls out. One even jumps up into her arms for a hug, of course, April wouldn’t mind hugging every single one of them.

“Hey, guys. What’s your boss trying to do?” April asks as she watches Sir Pentious still trying to break the vault door with a fucking machine gun! The bullets had no effects on the safe, but it did bounces off everywhere, it hits a few eggs, killing a few of them. April quickly takes cover while holding the egg protectively until the gun runs out of bullets.

“He’s trying to break into the safe to steal the book of the living.” One of the eggs said.

“Any idea why would he-…Well, he is a sinner, and if he gains access to the living world, he’ll rule my world and hell.” April figures it out. _Okay, how the hell did Hell gain access to the living world?_ April puts the egg down after giving him her camera for safekeeping, as she walks towards Sir Pentious.

“Why won’t you open up!” He yells at the safe vault. She has to be careful and smart, or else he maybe tries to kill her. “Sstupid blasted thing!?”

“Hey, Sir Pentious?” April said, trying to get his attention. “What are you doing?”

“Not now, little mouse. I’m trying to figure out how to get this safe open!” He said, didn’t notice he was talking to April.

“Okay. What’s in the safe, if I may ask?” April moves closer till she’s right beside him.

“Oh. Well, my dear April,” He smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. “In this safe, there’s this book I need that well grant me access to your world.” He said proudly.

“Really? Are you trying to help me get home?” She asks. Hopefully, he’ll say yes.

“Why, of course not! I couldn’t just hand it over to April, April.” He said until he finally realized who he was talking to.

“Why?” April asks while he feels a bit nervous answering her now after he just said he wouldn’t hand it over to her. She got her answer when he began wrapping himself around her in a tight coil so that she can’t escape. “Hey!”

“Ssorry, my dear.” He says as he looks at her with a smirk. “But I’m afraid you're going to stay here in hell for a little while longer.” He squeezes her a bit, to show her he isn’t kidding.

“Any reasons w-why?” She asks, trying to get out of his coils. He laughs as he places his hand on her cheek.

“Becausse, I will finally have my revenge on all those overlordss who think they're more powerful than me.” He says. “Think about it, mouse, Hell will have to bow down to me, and soon shall the living world as well.” April moves her head away from his hand. She already had enough sinners squishing her face.

“So I guess…This is where you…you kill me?”

“What!?” Sir Pentious shouted at her. He pulls her closer to him. “Why would you think I would kill you?!” That made April confused. April closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“…Cause there’s only one book left, you're bigger than me, taller than me, and you are quite stronger than me,” April listed out. “Your weapons are and will be fantastic forever, and your smart, you can hypnotize me, you have multiple eyes so that way you can see in every different direction, and last but not least, you have your cute army of Egg Boise.” She finished before opening her eyes and noticed she wasn’t trapped in his coils anymore, and he also moves further away from her, turning his back on her so that she doesn't see his blushing face. “…D-Did I say something wrong?” She asks a little worried. Yes, she doesn’t want to die, but she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. He’s trying to be evil, which is something he isn’t good at.

“I’m fine! And no, you didn’t say anything wrong!” He yells as his eggs trying to comfort him. “Don’t touch me.” He slaps one of the egg boise hands off him.

“Then what’s wrong? I mean, you know sooner or later I have to get back to my world. Because I can feel a disturbing presence that my sister will find her way to hell.” She says before noticing a piece of paper on the ground. She picks it up and sees it was a combination of the safe vault. It’s a good thing Stolas wrote it down in case he forgets the code. She also wonders how did Sir Pentious miss this.

“I know that.” He says and turns around to faces her. April reads the combination fast and quickly hides the paper in her pocket. “That’s why I offer you a simple proposal.” He smirks.

“Um…W-What kind o-of proposal are you a-asking?” April asks while taking a few steps till she’s behind the combination and turns it without making any noise, making sure Sir Pentious doesn't notice.

“Why bother staying in the living world when you could join me?” He says as he slithers up to her. She has to open this safe fast to get that fucking book!

“W-What?”

“Join me, dear April. We’ll rule both worlds together!” He said as he comes close to her face. April already felt her nose dripping blood.

“R-Rule both worlds?” She said and covered her nose to stop bleeding. She hears a click. The safe is unlocked.

“Yesss! Rule the living world and hell together. And perhaps sooner or later, will take over heaven as well!” He takes her hands and pulls her towards him. “Imagine it, everyone bowing down their heads to us,” He said, then spins her around away from the safe. “Everyone will finally see me as their king! Their master!” He began dancing with her. “And you…You will be the queen.” He finally says while bringing her close to his chest as he closes his eyes dreamily. “You and I will become kings and queens. No one will dare challenges uss. I can make your dreams come true.” He says, not realizing he’s hugging one of his Egg Boise while April gets the book from the safe and getting her camera back from the one who was holding it before putting it on her head and covering it with her hoodie.

“Bye guys,” April says quietly to them and wave goodbye to them. They wave goodbye back to her as she reaches the door and quietly left the room.

“Say yes, little mouse. For I have…fallen in love with you.” He says. “Please say yes and become my queen and wife.” He looks down and saw it was one of his Egg Boise instead of April. “What the-!?”

April didn’t listen to what he said back there. Blitzo is probably waiting for her by now, and she figures Stolas might want to know where she is. She finds Stolas’s bedroom and gently opens it while hiding the book behind her back.

“Blitz?”

“Shhh! Be quiet!” Blitzo whisper. She nods and comes to see Blitzo putting on his pants and an asleep Stolas. There were sheds of some of his feathers on the bed, and he was hooting in his sleep. _Aww, cute._ “Did you get it? Because I had to make sure he doesn't get out of bed to come looking for you.” He rushes towards her as she shows him the book.

“Yes. But I think it’ll be easier if you just told me the directions where that book is! It’s like a maze in here!” April whisper back at him and hands him the book. “You better be lucky I knew that sinner.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He says and opens the door. “Now, let’s get the hell out of-crap!” He closes the door.

“What? What is it?”

“Those fucking guards are outside.” Blitz takes her hand and heads to the balcony.

“What are we doing here?”

“I have a plan. I’m sure this won’t fail like the last time.” He says after climbing on the ledge and sits on the book.

“Uh, are you sure?”

“Oh yeah. It’s,” The book began to slip. “O-oh, Shit!” He grabs April's hand, pulling her along with the fall.

“Blitz! What the fuck!?” April screams as they fall before hitting something soft and sweet. It hurts, but their still alive. She sits up, so does Blitzo too as they both noticed they just landed on a cake. There were three female sinners, and she recognized one of them since she was in the fucking painting!

“Sorry!” Blitzo apologies. “She fucked your husband.” He points April.

“Blitz!!” April yells at him before grabbing his hand and makes a run for it. “What the hell?!”

“Sorry, but I don’t wanna deal with that again!”

* * *

“Are you fucking filming us right now!?” Moxxie yells in the video Blitzo showed to April.

“Millie, if the living world sees your husband, everyone would be jealous,” April tells her as Millie chuckles.

“Thank you.” She says.

“Your welcome. Your marriage and relationship are better than everyone else, to be honest…Can he-”

“If you're about to ask if he can continue filming us, absolutely fucking not!” Moxxie shouted.

“Aww, but you two are so adorable together,” April said. And hey, they are both sweet, dangerous, and cute.

She’s sitting in one of the chairs in their meeting office while Blitzo is trying to open the portal to the living world. She gets to meet Moxxie and Millie, the two most adorable couple she ever meets, and Loona, she’s an emo young adult women who April thinks she’s cool.

Moxxie is an Imp like Blitzo. He has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. He has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral barb at the end, as well as lanky digitigrade legs ending in what appears to be cloven red hooves, reminiscent of artiodactylids. His outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants, a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves.

Millie is also an Imp too. She is a red demon with a long, demonic tail with white markings. She has eyes made up of yellow scleras and black pupils. She has long black eyelashes that extend beyond the sides of her hair. She has two black horns with three thin white stripes and greyish-black hair with a white splotch in the center and bangs that cover half of her right horn. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek and a gap between her front teeth. Her attire consists of black lipstick, a simple black choker, a cold-shoulder black crop top with gold buttons where the straps at the top meet the torso piece, torn black pants, fingerless black gloves, and black footwear that does not cover her hoof-like toes. She also has a black tattoo in the shape of a heart on her right shoulder, and two white splotches on the insides and outsides of each of her elbows.

And finally, there’s Loona, aka, Blitzo adoptive daughter. She’s not an Imp, though. She’s a badass wolf-like hellhound. She has a dog-like muzzle with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders, a big bushy tail and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear. Her outfit is a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. Loona wears fingerless gloves and shorts with a crescent moon cut on the right side. She also wears black toeless stockings and is barefoot, due to her digitigrade stance. She has a piercing on her right eyebrow and two piercings in her left ear.

Blitzo showed her baby pictures of her when she was young, including when she brought a spider for his birthday. He then shows her some photos he took, spying on Moxxie and Millie on their date’s and him being in the background like he’s part of it. And the video he just showed her about Moxxie singing to his wife. It’s nice to feel safe around them since they been encountering humans for their clients.

“Trust me. When you wake up after hearing a purring cat, he’ll be up in your face, asking what you're dreaming about.” Moxxie explains to her. “Sometimes, I wonder if he was a part cat or something.”

“That would be cute,” April said. “By the way, what’s with the hospital bed?” She asks, pointing the bed.

“That’s the bed we used when Moxxie accidentally shot the wrong person,” Loon tells her. “Which he kept repeating over and over again after he shot a kid.” _What._

“That was both an accident and on purpose! Plus, he was the right target.” Moxxie said.

“…okay,” April says quietly.

“So, April,” Millie says. “What are you going to do when you come back to your world?”

“Hmm, well. I might make it in time to either stop my sister from killing Sam, maybe go to a few anime conventions, watch some of the shows I missed, and hope no one deletes them, and finally, eat some Totino pizza rolls. I’m starting to go crazy without them. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind me showing the world about Hell. I’ll probably have to edit you guys out because of your company? But…I do know a website that might like you.”

“Is it the dark web?” Loona asks without looking from her phone. April sighs.

“Yep. I discover my sister made an account on the dark web for some reason. I didn’t bother going there or even ask her why. So, I think people will like you and your business.” April says.

“That would be wonderful!” Millie said.

“Yeah,” April said. **(By the way, everyone, do not go to the dark web. If anyone watches Ralph Breaks the Internet or Welcome to the Game on youtube, you know why. Just don’t go there.)** “You know, ever since I got trap here, it’s quite strange to learn something odd in hell. Some sinners are somewhat nice, some are strange,”

“Don’t forget that some are also very handsome too,” Blitzo says, also secretly telling her he’s handsome.

“That too, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that.” April began looking back at her memories, how Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie found her, how Husk hides her from other sinner's views when Sir Pentious shows her his cool inventions and weapons, and when Alastor sings with her on stage…It took her five seconds to realize she’s leaving without saying goodbye to them! And she also left Angel on the fucking bench! “Fuck! I forgot about Angel!”

“Who?” Moxxie asks.

“I think I got it!” Blitzo shouted as the portal opens to the living world on the wall. April gets up from her chair.

“Blitz, wait. I have to tell-!” Blitzo begins pushing her towards the portal. “Wait!”

“If you ever wanna visit or stay in Hell, just do one of the seven sins. Or just murder someone. That will always bring people down here.” He said a little bit fast.

“Blitz!”

“We can also visit you if you want. Well, just find your address. I don’t think it’ll be that hard.” Blitzo said while blushing for a sec. “By the way, what’s your address and what time do you sleep?” Moxxie steps in and pulls her away from Blitzo.

“Sir. Please, stop.” He tells him before he pushes April to the portal. “Goodbye!”

“Wai-!” She got cut off when she felt a weird barrier blocks her from entering her world, causing her to fall on her behind. All five of them look at the portal in confusion. “What?” April gets up and raises her hand to touch the entrance to see if it goes through, but it didn’t. An orange barrier appeared when her hand went close to the living world. She tries to push through it, but nothing happens. She moves her hand away from it and turns towards the crew. “…Have this…ever happen before?” Blitzo shook his head.

“No, no. That never happened before.” He says and walks towards the portal before jumping into it. He was fine going through it. “Maybe it was just a tiny glitch.” He says and reaches his arm out through the portal to grab her hand. “Let’s go!” He pulls her to the portal, but it happened again. The barrier appears and wouldn’t let April cross through. “Huh.” He comes back through the portal, takes her camera out of her head, and went through the portal. “Huh, that’s…weird.” April reach out her hand again to the portal, but it still wouldn’t allow her to pass through.

“…Should I be worried?”

“Nope!” Blitzo shouted, came through the portal, and tries pushing her in, yet she still can’t get through. _I should defiantly be worried!_

Minutes pass by, Blitzo, Moxxie, and Millie try numerous ways to see what’s wrong with the portal by bringing random terrified humans through and out. While they're doing that, April was breathing in and out in a paper bag, trying not to panic too much. This is the worst thing that has ever happened in her life. At least she didn’t go through the portal, though. She can’t just leave like that, but at the same time, she has to come back home. To make sure her sister doesn’t go on a murderous rampage. April tries to remember anything she did terrible, any reason why she’s still here. Loona tries to help. Let’s repeat it. She tries to help.

“Maybe you killed someone?”

“Nono. I would have remembered that.” April says, taking a break from the paper bag.

“Did you have sex with anyone. Any lust?” Loona boredly asks.

“Oh, I wish, but I use to promise myself I won’t have sex until I married them or just decide marriage is a waste of time and well just love each other for the rest of our lives. But now that has changed because I can’t have sex with anyone. I allow kissing and hugging, but not…sex.”

“Why? Are you asexual?” April began to blush and looks away.

“Let’s just say…I may be panromantic or something. Of course, I want to have sex, I did have nasty imagine and a little bit of lust in my head, but I never did them. I just can’t.” April said sadly. “What else could I have done?”

“Rob a place, hit and run, greed, drugs, possibly anything.”

“Fuck. Like any small bad things, you get sent to hell immediately. Even jealousies?”

“That’s envy.”

“But what if someone only feels that for only for a short amount of time. Sure some people get jealous of something, but only for a second. And for wrath, I’m pretty sure we get that all the time. I know my sister's anger goes insane if someone was too close to me or having a crush on me.”

“She sounds like the type of person who will be in hell for that.”

“Yep.”

"What about a cult? Like a sacrifice?"

"No. None of that. I mean, I would have to be dead for the sacrifice if I was kidnapped and I would never even think about joining a cult either."

"hmm, yeah. That sounds about right." 

As for the crew, they have no luck. Everything fails. They tried different places, people, pets, everything.

“Ahhh! Why the hell did it work for them and not for muffin?!” Blitzo yells before throwing the human back into the portal.

“…Muffin, Sir?” Moxxie asks, confused.

“Yes. Muffin, remember? Were trying to send her back to her world.” He said like it was obvious.

“Oh, you mean April?” Millie said with a smile.

“Yep!” He smiles before closing the portal. “Okay, hey, April!” He shouts for her attention.

“Can I go back home? Is something wrong with it? Did you find out why I couldn’t go through?” April frantically asks while walking towards him. Blitzo felt his face heating each time April comes close to him. He clears his throat.

“Well…I hate to say this but, you're stuck down here.” He tells her.

“I’m…trap in hell?” April said, trying to block out what he just said, but she knows that’s useless. His words are clear and honest. “…”

“…I’m sorry, April. We tried everything.”

“We even brought in innocent ones too, and they got through the portal,” Millie said.

“Yet, it doesn’t make any sense why wouldn’t the portal allow you to return to the living world,” Moxxie added.

“…Do you have a pillow or something?” April asks.

“Yeah,” Blitzo said and takes a pillow behind his back out of nowhere and hands it to April. “Here.”

“Thanks,” April says and takes it before slamming it into her face, muffled her screaming into it.

“Uh, Sir. Is that the pillow we use to-“ Blitzo covers Moxxie’s mouth before he could say anything else.

“No, it isn’t.” He says as April continues screaming into the pillow till she finally pulls it away from her face.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Millie asks.

“Yeah.” April sighs. “I just needed to get that out of my system.” Blitzo removes his hand off of Moxxie’s mouth.

“Do you feel better now?” Blitzo asks.

“Um, yes, and no. So, it’s pretty much in between. If the portal works for everyone, even for demons, why wouldn’t it work for me?” April questions. She was lost, confused, scared. _This has to be a mistake. I can’t end up here in hell! Why am I here!? I just fell into a portal of hell in a fucking haunted house! Is this going to be the rest of my life now?! What would happen if I die in this world? Am I going to be reborn in Hell? Heaven?! No! I might be erased! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fu-_ Her thoughts were stopped when she felt herself in the middle of a group hug. “…What?”

“Sorry. We thought maybe a group hug would help you.” Blitzo tells her.

“Don’t look deep into this,” Loona said.

“Hope you don’t mind them, April,” Millie said.

“…Thank you. I needed this.” April gives in as she smiles…They stayed like this for two minutes because Blitzo wouldn’t let them go since his tail is wrapped around them. “Hey, Blitz? You know you can let us go now. Right?”

“Just a little bit longer.” He said.

“This is why I don’t enjoy group hugs.” Moxxie groans while trying to get out this hug.

“I appreciate the group hug, but I think its time for me to go back to my safe house…What time is it anyway?” April asks, slightly worried. Loona pulls out her phone.

“It’s eight o’clock, four hours till noon.” She tells her.

“Yep. I think it’s time for me to leave.” April said, knowing everyone in the hotel is already awake. “Blitz, please let us go?”

“Ugh. Fine.” He gives in and lets everyone go. “But that doesn’t mean I have to let you go yet!” He smiles, wraps his arms around her for one last hug. April giggles and hugs him back.

“Thank you for trying to help me, Blitz.” She said as he lets go of her.

“Don’t worry, toots. I’m sure there’s a way for you to get back home. And I promise I will find a way to get you back to the living world.” He said with honor.

“Thanks, Blitz. I guess I’ll see you around then.” April said and turned to leave, but Blitzo quickly grabs her hand to stop her.

“You're welcome to come back anytime, and if you need anything,” He lets go of her hand and takes out his business card. “Just give us a call.” He tells her before showing her the back that has numbers on it and a smiley face. “Or give me a call.” He blushes a bit. April smile and takes

“Don’t worry. I will.” She tells him and takes it.

After saying goodbye to them, April left the building before taking her camera off her head and held it in front of her as she begins walking and filming it.

“Look, guys, I don’t know what the fuck is going on. I’m officially stuck here in hell.” She says. “I swear, I didn’t do anything wrong, other people got through, yet I’m still here. I’m scared, you guys. Nothing makes sense to me. Is there a purpose for me to stay here or something? I’m entirely lost…No. I’m completely lost.” April stops and put’s her camera back on her head while covering it with her hoodie before continuing walking. “Let’s hope I find the hotel or Angel fast before I get into more trouble,” April said, focusing on getting back to safety. She past by another television store that was similar to the one Blitzo showed her earlier. April didn’t look at them since she needs to get back to the hotel, but for some reason, all of the tv’s screens turns to static. It continues for a second until it shows another tv, but it has eyes and a mouth. They all turn their head towards April, unaware she’s being watched before the tv’s screen begins to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what happens next! Remember, should I changed the title or not? Here's the link. https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12858242/Should-I-change-the-title-or-not
> 
> And here's the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO23WBji_Z0
> 
> or 
> 
> Anything you can do I can do better.avi


End file.
